The Dragon's Fire
by Smiles1998
Summary: Shen-Song was orphaned two times in his short life. Now, with only a note written by his deseacesed birth-mother he discovers he is the rightful King of Dragons. Now, with Mystique Sonia's help, along with First Squad, and all of Big Green's help, he is ready to take his rightful place at the throne. But, his uncle, has bigger things planned...
1. Proluge

**This story was requested by a Guest reviewer by the name of ****T-FighterX9****. I hope he/she likes it!**

**So, I add this story to my long list of summer projects. I had to pick this summer.**

12 years ago…

A beautiful woman with curly, shoulder length black hair (that covered her left eye), royal blue eyes, royal blue lips, and tongue. **(A/N: She sound like anyone you know?) **She wore a redand gold dress with black shoes and a golden crown with a red ruby in the center, under a black hooded robe. She was carrying a bundle wrapped in a dark blue blanket.

"Sing-Sing, my love, are you ok?"A handsome man with short black hair, silver eyes, pink lips, and tongue wearing a red and gold tunic with red pants and a golden crown with a ruby in the center, under a black hooded robe.

"Yes, Shen-Wu, I'm fine. And so is our baby."Sing-Sing said looking at her bundle.

"Our only hope rest peacefully. May he grow to be a mighty king."Shen-Wu said

"I don't believe that will happen any time soon, my brother." A male voice said

The two lovers turned to see a tall, lean man with long silver hair, dark purple eyes, and a wicked smile wearing a black crown with a dark purple jewel in the center, black shoes, and a black and purple robe ride up on a black horse with dazed looking, violet eyes.

"What do you want Fang, have you not caused my people and the dragons enough trouble?" Shen-Wu asked

"Not until I can assure that I will have no chance at defeat." Fang spoke. His voice deadlier than any poison in the entire world

"What do you mean by that?" Shen-Wu asked

Fang smiled wickedly and his hand turned into a black and purple fire.

He blasted a nearby tree, which immediately caught on fire.

Shen-Wu and Sing-Sing gasped in fear.

"Run, my love! Take our child and Flee! I will hold him off." Shen-Wu whispered to his wife.

Sing-Sing kissed her beloved husband for the last time and took off running just as the baby began to cry.

"Hush my child." Sing-Sing pleaded to her child.

She heard the agonizing screams of her husband far behind her. The baby cried harder

"No! No! Please my child, hush!" Sing-Sing heard hoof steps quickly catching up.

She turned and jumped off a nearby hill and slid down to the bottom. And continued to run.

"I shall peruse her on my own! The rest of you get rid of that fools life-less body!" She heard Fang cry far behind her. She turned and ran to a nearby abandoned village. Unfortunately for her, she did not know it was abandoned.

Having thought she loss Fang, she cried out:

"Please! Someone Help Us! Help Us!"

"There you are!" Fang cried out far behind her.

Sing-Sing ran long into the night. She ducked behind a thick, hollow log.

The baby continued to sniffle.

"Oh, shush little one." Sing-Sing said.

She opened her mouth and began to sing softly:

_Hush my love now don't you cry_

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing I hoped I showed you_

_Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all_

"Where are you, Sing-Sing?" Fang wondered out loud from just above Sing-Sing and her child. She stopped singing until she was certain he was out of ear shot and resumed her soft singing

_Oh my love… in my arms tight_

_Every day you give me life_

_As I drift off to your world_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_I know there's one thing that you showed me_

Tears began to well up in her eyes, as her child began to drift off to sleep.

_That you showed me_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

The last lines were barely audible, but she had to finish the lullaby for her child.

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

The child was asleep.

Sing-Sing shed tears.

She realized there was no way she could care for her child and continue her run from Fang.

She tearfully pulled out a slip of paper and a pen from her robe and began to write.

**My name is Shen-Song. I am the rightful heir to the Empire of the Dragons.**

**My uncle has murdered my Family in an attempt to take over the empire. He succeeded**

**Now, I ask of you, care for me and when I turn 12, take me to the Cliff of Dragons Fire and allow me to claim control of my kingdom. If you do not do this, all of Hidden Kingdom will fall into fire.**

**Care for me as if I was your own, and when the time is right tell me of this day.**

**Written by my mother Queen Sing-Sing of the Dragon Empire.**

Sing-Sing sniffled as she pinned the note to her baby's blanket.

She poked her head out of the log, and she spotted a house with lights.

"You'll be safe there my baby." Sing-Sing whispered to her sleeping child as she tip-toed over to the house and slipped her child in a window.

She picked up a rag left outside and a log and wrapped it as if it was her child.

She peered into the window to get one last look at her child.

"I shall always love you my angel." She whispered.

She took off running past the house, and shortly after that she began to smell smoke.

Sing-Sing turned to find Fang (a top his horse) behind her.

"Thought you could evade me, didn't you?" Fang asked

"You won't get away with this Fang."Sing-Sing shouted.

Fang smiled wickedly and blasted the trees behind her with fire. The fire spread quickly and made a crescent shape behind her. Sing-Sing was trapped

"What is your desire, Fang? We were all perfectly happy with each other! Why did you have to ruin such a happy thing?" Sing-Sing cried.

"I was never happy, I wanted power, I wanted it all! Including… you." Fang purred

Sing-Sing looked utterly disgusted.

"What?" Sing-Sing cried

"The time has come, Sing-Sing. This choice could mean your life… or death! Choose me, or the fire that will end you." Fang said evilly.

"I will never choose you. You killed the love of my life!" Sing-Sing cried

Fang frowned

"So be it." With the snap of his finger and arrow pierced Sing-Sing's abdomen.

Sing-Sing groaned in pain and dropped to her knees.

Fang's hand began to glow a dark purple and the bundle began to float over to him.

"With you out of the way, I will-"Fang stopped short as he saw that it was a log wrapped in a rag.

"What the? But how, did you…? Where is the baby!" Fang roared as the fire grew bigger.

"Far away from here. Not only do you not have my heart, you do not have my child's head. You will never find him and he will defeat you."Sing-Sing said weakly.

Fang's hand glowed dark purple and the fire surrounded Sing-Sing and she screamed in agony as she was burned alive.

"Oh what a tragedy. One of the most beautiful women to ever grace hidden kingdom, is dead. But, a pleasure to me."Fang said evilly.

12 years later…

A handsome 12 year old boy with curly, shoulder length black hair, silver eyes, and blue lips wearing a blue tunic and silver pants with black shoes watched as his father and mother barricaded the door.

"Momma, Poppa… what's going on?"The boy asked.

"Shen-Song, this not will explain it better than we ever could." A woman with graying brown hair said handing a note to the boy.

**My name is Shen-Song. I am the rightful heir to the Empire of the Dragons.**

**My uncle has murdered my Family in an attempt to take over the empire. He succeeded**

**Now, I ask of you, care for me and when I turn 12, take me to the Cliff of Dragons Fire and allow me to claim control of my kingdom. If you do not do this, all of Hidden Kingdom will fall into fire.**

**Care for me as if I was your own, and when the time is right tell me of this day.**

**Written by my mother Queen Sing-Sing of the Dragon Empire.**

"I'm confused. What does this mean?"Shen-Song asked

"We found this note attached to you when we found you in our house." A man with grey hair explained.

"So… I was adopted."Shen-Song asked

"Yes. And we are going to take you to this Cliff of Dragons Fire so you can claim your throne." The woman said as she put a black hooded robe over Shen-Song.

"Thank You. I will-"They were interrupted as the house was burned to the ground by a dark purple fire.

"After all these years, Master Fang will be pleased to know his last standing threat is to be dead." A man with a very deep, unnaturally deep, voice said

"Take the boy as far as you can, I'll hold them off!" The man cried as he pulled out a staff.

The woman scoped up the boy and ran as fast as she could and didn't stop, even when she heard her husband's screams off agony.

"What's going on?" Shen-Song asked frantically.

"We can no longer take care of you! Take this note-"The woman handed Shen-Song the note he read moments ago. "And find a place where you can live until you are ready to challenge your uncle and avenge your birth parents and us. Show them this note when you are positive you can trust them!" The woman set Shen-Song down.

"Run, Shen-Song. Run. Run until you find a protector!" The woman cried as Shen-Song ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

The woman's agonizing screams only stalled him for a second, but he ran as fast as he could up a steep cliff.

"We have you know, you little brat!" The deep voiced man cried

Shen-Song continued to run.

But, unfortunately, he ran off the edge of a cliff.

"Today is just not my day." Shen-Song muttered as he plunged head first off the cliff.

"Should we follow him?" A man with a whispery type voice.

"Naw, there is no way he could survive that fall." The deep voiced man said as he and the army turned back.

As Shen-Sung was falling, he began to spin, then, golden like spiral surrounded him, and he was landed safely on the ground.

Shen-Song began to whimper and shake.

The people he thought were his parents were killed, his true parents were killed 12 years ago, and a mad-man that was his supposed uncle wanted him dead.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" A female voice shouted.

Shen-Song was too scared to move.

Then, a woman with short, spiky black hair, blue eyes, and lips wearing a strapless grey dress with a skull on it with a pink out line, red puffed pants, and black shoes walked through a clearing. A creature sat a top of her head

"Oh my goodness! Did you fall all the way from the top of that cliff?" The woman asked

Shen-Song nodded slowly.

"Well, my name is Mystique Sonia and this is Yaksha." Mystique Sonia gestured to the creature on top of her head.

"I… I-I-I'm… S-S-Sh-Shen-Song." Shen-Song introduced himself.

"Well Shen-Song, you looked pretty shaken up. Do you want to come back to Big Green base with me and my friends? We could give you some time to rest before you have to go." Mystique Sonia said sweetly.

"You would do that?" Shen-Song asked

Sonia smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Shen-Song agreed.

Sonia helped him up, and the two walked off to Big Green.

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Revealed

**I just couldn't resist writing another chapter of this story. I have this story stuck in my head.**

**To:**

**Anonymous: I'm glad you liked it. There's a reason I made Sing-Sing look like Sonia, which will be revealed some point soon. No, she isn't, but she will be.**

**Iceshadow911247: Glad you enjoyed it. It had to be sad, to set up the story. Shen-Song will be alive at the end. Or will he… *Insert cheesy evil laugh here*. Kidding, he'll live.**

**Now for chapter 1**

A tall, lean, man with long silver hair, dark purple eyes, and slightly wrinkled skin wearing a black ivory crown with a dark purple jewel in the center, midnight black shoes, and a midnight black and dark purple robe sat in a golden throne with two red dragons, entwined with the throne, hung over his head. Surveyed the throne room. Looking extremely bored.

Fang.

A similar throne sat near his right. This was obviously was meant for another person.

"Might as well see how my soldiers are doing with the task I assigned them." Fang sighed as his hand glowed dark purple.

As it did, a black orb appeared in front of him.

"Orb of Observeor, show me what I wish to see." Fang said to the orb.

The orb glowed a soft violet color before the ruins of what once was a house.

Fang smiled

Then, the remains of a man appeared in the orb. The remains were burned and melting.

Fang continued to smile

Then, the remains of a woman appeared in the orb. Much like the latter, the remains were burned and melting.

Fang's smile grew bigger.

Then, a woman, of whose face he could not see, with short, spiky black and a creature on top of her head, walked along side a 12 year old boy with curly, shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and lips wearing a blue tunic with white pants and black shoes.

Fang's smile turned into a frown.

"Do you think you friends will like me?" The boy asked the woman.

"Are you kidding me? Of course they'll like you. I haven't know you for very long, but I can already tell that you're a sweet, caring, and friendly boy." The woman spoke.

Her voice sent shivers down Fang's spine.

The boy smiled, and then he started to look around.

"Is everything ok, Shen-Song?" The woman asked

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Shen-Song asked.

Fang growled and clenched his hand into a fist. The orb shattered.

"Those fools! The boy is still alive! How could it be?"Fang roared

The door to the throne room swung opened and 2 soldiers stepped in.

"Master Fang, you will be happy to know-"A solider with a whispery type voice started.

"That you and your army have failed me!" Fang shouted in rage.

"But, the boy… he fell off a cliff. Cloud Kissers cliff to be exact. The 2nd steepest cliff in all of Hidden Kingdom! There is no way he could've survive!" A solider with an unnaturally deep voice said

"He is not an ordinary boy! You fools! He may not realize it, but he is the 2nd most powerful being in all of Hidden Kingdom! The 1st being myself, of course." Fang said

"I apologize my master; I was the one who said we shouldn't follow him down. It will never happen again." The deep voiced solider said

"You can say that again." Fang said evilly as his hand began to glow dark purple. He pointed it at the deep voiced solider.

Said solider began to glow dark purple as well, then he screamed in agony, terror, and pain. But mostly, agony.

The other solider looked on in pure terror.

He collapsed on the floor, his eyes looking glassy.

Blood was pouring out of his mouth

He was dead.

"Take care of this body." Fang told a nearby man.

The man, looking extremely frightened, nodded and quickly scurried to discard of the body.

The other solider was still trying to make sense of this situation.

"My fine creature, I will be in the royal study if you need me. Do not disturb me." Fang said as he stood up and left for the study.

Royal Study…

Fang stood near a huge fireplace. A picture of Shen-Wu, Sing-Sing, and an infant Shen-Song was hung above the mantel.

Fang glared at the picture of his deceased brother, looking lovingly at his wife and child.

Fang's hands turned into black and dark purple flames.

He fired some at Shen-Wu's and Shen-Song's side of the picture.

Leaving only Sing-Sing's picture to fall at his feet.

He was stopped short, as the picture of his deceased sister in-law.

"You could still be alive, if you only accepted my offer. A woman as beautiful as you deserved someone who would take you far. A man who would never stop loving you. A man like… me" Fang sighed sadly. Then his anger returned and he grabbed the picture and burned it.

"But you settled for a pathetic little goody-goody! And now you are dead!" He shouted. As he shouted, the entire palace shook. "Now, because of you and your son, Hidden Kingdom will either make me there king or burn to the ground in ashes!" Fang roared.

Some of the books burst into flames.

"My Fowl Solider, get in here!" Fang roared

The soldier with a whispery voice appeared in the royal study.

"You called my liege."The solider said.

"We begin planning our assault on Hidden Kingdom now! Bring me the map of Hidden Kingdom!" Fang commanded as he conjured up a comfy chair for him to set in.

The solider conjured up an entire map of Hidden Kingdom.

"Our there any obstacles in my way?" Fang asked

"As of what we can tell, only 3." The soldier said

"Who or what are they?"Fang asked impatiently

"The first one is a place called East Citadel. Run by a man called, Highroller. I strongly suggest we do not make an alliance with him. His plans are childish at best and his plans are always foiled by a band of hero's by the name of First Squad." The soldier explained

Fang nodded and motioned for him to go on.

"The second threat is place called Big Green. It is run by a man called Commander Apetrully. They are where First Squad and many other heroes' reside. It would not be smart to involve them in anyway." The soldier continued

"And the last threat?" Fang asked

"Is a being called Twin Masters. He is a creature who wishes to plunge Hidden Kingdom into total chaos. While, in every attempt to do so, they are also defeated by First Squad, his plans are more sinister. He would be a good ally." The solider said

Fang smiled wickedly.

"I suppose we could give him one chance to prove his worth." Fang said

"But, when we do take over Hidden Kingdom, what are we to do with East Citadel and Big Green?"The soldier asked

Fang walked over to the map and, with only one finger, burned the very places they were at on the map.

"The animals then?" The soldier asked

Fang's hand glowed dark purple, as did a nearby piece of paper, the paper began to fold until it was a perfect looking paper bunny. Fang clenched his fit and the paper bunny disintegrated.

"Ok. And what about the humans?"The soldier asked

"Spare them. I could always use more servants. And who knows, I may even find a perfect queen among the human populations." Fang said happily as the voice of the woman who was walking with Shen-Song popped into his head.

He ignored it.

"Now, where can I find this Twin Masters?" Fang asked

Big Green. First Squad's briefing room…

Lin Chung sat peacefully a top of his launch tube, drawing.

Mighty Ray and Jumpy were passing a ball back in forth to each other.

Mr. NoHands was soaking his feet while talking to Commander Apetrully.

Mystique Sonia stepped into the room. Shen-Song right behind her, hiding behind her.

"Mystique Sonia, did you enjoy your walk?" Commander Apetrully asked

"Yes I did. And I brought a new friend back with me."Mystique Sonia said

"May we meet this friend?" Lin Chung asked setting his drawing aside.

Sonia nodded and turned her head.

"Come on out. They're my friends, you can trust them." Sonia whispered.

Shen-Song stepped out from behind Sonia. He avoided everyone's gaze.

"This is Shen-Song. He fell from the top of Cloud Kissers Cliff and survived. He was shaken up pretty well, so I said he could stay here until he feels ready to go home." Sonia said

"If it is ok with all of you." Shen-Song said softly.

"Why, of course it is ok! We would be happy to let you stay here as long as you need to." Commander Apetrully said happily as he walked up to Shen-Song.

"I am Commander Apetrully." Commander Apetrully held out his hand. Shen-Song smiled and shook it.

"I'm Mr. NoHands. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. NoHands said friendly.

Ling Chung stepped forward.

"I am Lin Chung. Leader of First Squad. And this is Jumpy Ghostface." Lin Chung said gesturing to Jumpy, who smiled kindly and waved

"Nice… to… meet… you."Jumpy said

"And this is-"Lin Chung started

"I am Mighty Ray. The Mightiest warrior in all of Big Green." Mighty Ray said.

Shen-Song turned to Mystique Sonia

"Is this the guy with a banana for a brain?" Shen-Song asked

Mystique Sonia started to laugh as did Jumpy. While Commander Apetrully and Mr. NoHands chuckled and Lin Chung smiled. Mighty Ray fumed.

"Thank You for letting me stay here. I have nowhere else to go truthfully." Shen-Song said

Everyone became wide-eyed.

"Why is that?"Sonia asked

"The house I lived in for 12 years was burned down and the people I thought were my parents were killed by a mad-man of an uncle who wants me dead."Shen-Song said sadly as he avoided Sonia and Yaksha's gaze.

Everyone's jaws dropped just a little bit. Who would want this boy dead?

"Why would he want you dead?" Sonia asked.

Shen-Song fished out the note that the woman gave him a mere hour ago.

"This note can it explain it better than I can." Shen-Song handed the note to Mystique Sonia.

She read the note silently and was wide-eyed when she finished reading it.

"Well, what does it say?" Mr. NoHands asked

Sonia handed the note to Lin Chung.

Everyone peered over Lin Chung's shoulders to read the note.

When they finished reading, they all started at Shen-Song with a surprised expression.

"Shen-Song, why don't we go get some dinner and then get you settled in to a room? That sounds ok?" Mystique Sonia asked

Shen-Song's face lit up.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Shen-Song said happily

"Well then let's go." Sonia said opening the door.

Sonia and Shen-Song stepped out of the room.

"Mystique Sonia can we-"Lin Chung was cut off by Yaksha slamming the door. "Talk."

"The King of Dragons? Didn't the Dragon Empire cut itself off from Hidden Kingdom years ago?" Mr. NoHands asked

"Yes. This makes this situation, even more confusing." Commander Apetrully.

**What do you all think?**


	3. How Far Would One Man Go?

**I just love writing this story so much! Anyway, to:**

**T-FighterX9: Glad that you like it!**

**Iceshadow911247: Consider me your friend! And you might have to wait about 9 months for my next birthday. Truer words have never been spoken about the Empire. And just wait until a certain Masters gets involved…**

**Guest: I'll try and include some LinSonia moments in this story.**

**Cat Minikay: I'm glad you enjoyed reading this.**

**Now for chapter 2.**

Big Green Mess Hall…

Shen-Song was gobbling down a bowl and noodles and a side plate of dumplings. That Sonia made herself.

"This food is delicious!" Shen-Song said happily

"Glad you liked it." Sonia said taking a bite of her rice.

"Mind if we sit here?" Alpha Girl said walking up to Sonia. Second Squad was standing behind her.

"Have a seat." Sonia shrugged.

"Who's this little guy?" Kow-Loon asked thumbing Shen-Song.

"This is Shen-Song. I saw him fall of Cloud Kisses cliff." Sonia said

"And live?" Archer Lee asked appalled.

"If you knew who he really was you would understand." Sonia muttered

"What was that? I couldn't here you." Kow-loon stated

"She said if you knew who I really was you would understand." Shen-Song said happily.

"Why not just tell all of Big Green?" Sonia said sarcastically.

"Tell us what?" Alpha Girl asked

"Are they trustworthy?" Shen-Song asked nervously.

Sonia nodded.

Shen-Song whispered into Alpha Girl's ear.

With a wide-eyed expression, she passed on the news.

"Come with us."Alpha Girl said.

Second Squad led the two to the Second Squad briefing room.

"Are you certain he's the rightful King of Dragons?" Goldeneye asked

"Positive." Sonia said

"Ok, well then why is here and not ruling the people and dragons of the Dagon Empire?" Kow-Loon asked

"Tiny problem." Sonia said

"What?" Muscle Lee asked

"My mad-man uncle is in charge of the Empire, and from the way he killed my birth parents 12 years ago, burned my house I was living in, and killed the people I thought were my parents only a few house ago, I don't think he wants me to take my rightful place as King." Shen-Song said

"I just wished we knew more about The Dragon Empire, Shen-Songs birth parents, and Shen-Songs uncle. Then maybe we would know what Shen-Song is up against." Sonia said

"They taught us about the Dragon Empire in schools." Kow-Loon chimed in

"Yeah, but do you really remember any of that stuff?" Sonia asked. Kow-Loon shook his head

"I think I heard Wu the Wise say something about The Last Year of The Dragon Empire book in the Big Green Library." Archer Lee said

"Yeah, we can read the book and find out more about this mad-man Uncle." Alpha Girl said

Shen-Song yawned.

Everyone looked at the clock. Midnight.

"Or, Second Squad can read the book and tell us about it tomorrow, while I go take Shen-Song to bed." Sonia said

"And judging by the way you talked to us about this problem, you don't want us to tell First Squad about this just yet. Right?" Kow-Loon asked. Sonia nodded.

"Our lips are sealed." Kow-Loon said following Second Squad out the door.

Shen-Song's new room…

"But I'm not tired." Shen-Song yawned

"Because that yawn totally convinced me and Yaksha." Sonia said lifting up Shen-Song and putting him in his bed.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Shen-Song protested.

"How about I sing you a song my parents sung to me when I didn't go to bed?" Sonia said

"Ok." Shen-Song said lying down.

Sonia opened her mouth and began to sing softly:

_Hush my love now don't you cry_

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing I hoped I showed you_

_Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all_

Shen-Song snuggled into his bed and started to doze off.

_Oh my love… in my arms tight_

_Every day you give me life_

_As I drift off to your world_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_I know there's one thing that you showed me_

Shen-Song curled up and started to snore lightly.

_That you showed me_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

Sonia pulled the blanket over him.

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

"Good night, you're Majesty." Sonia said leaving the room.

Sonia yawned as she tiredly made her way to her room.

Big Green Library…

"This should be th right book. Any special reason for the sudden interest in the Dragon Empire?" Wu the Wise asked as he brought a very old, and light book to Commander Apetrully and the men of First Squad.

"Just curious about a few things." Commander Apetrully said.

"Well, just put it back in the right place when you leave. I'm turning in for the night." Wu said as he let the group be.

Apetrully opened the book.

"Is there anything about the current King of the Dragon Empire?" Lin Chung asked

"Just this legend." Apetrully answered

"What's it say?" Mighty Ray asked

"It says; _Long ago, the people and dragons of the Dragon Empire lived peacefully. King Yao and his lovely wife Mei lived peacefully with their beautiful Daughter, Sing-Sing._" When Commander Apetrully turned the page to see a picture of Sing-Sing everyone gasped at what they saw.

Besides her hair being longer and curly and her eyes and lips being a darker shade of blue, Sing-Sing looked exactly like Mystique Sonia.

"Are they related? Because they sure do look a lot alike." Might Ray said

"The resemblance is strong, but I doubt they're related." Lin Chung said

Apetrully decided to continue.

"_Sing-Sing was crowned queen at the age of 12 and ruled as a very kind queen. While being a very friendly and kind girl, Sing-Sing only had two friends. Brothers. Sons of the royal court jester. Shen-Wu, the eldest brother, and Fang, the youngest brother. The three supported each other and cared for one and another. But as the group grew older, there was a shift in the group. Shen-Wu and Fang both fell in love with Sing-Sing. Sing-Sing fell in love with Shen-Wu, and eventually, the two were married and Shen-Wu was crowned King. Fang became jealous. And allowed his jealousy to begin to cloud his mind. He began down the path of dark magic and evil. The last straw came when the birth of Sing-Sing and Shen-Wu's one and only child; Shen-Song._" Apetrully turned the page to find the picture of a baby with a tuft a curly black hair, silver eyes, and blue lips being held by Sing-Sing while Shen-Wu started at them lovingly.

"_Some say that something inside Fang's mind snapped and he began his long planned plot. On the 5__th__ Anniversary of Shen-Wu's and Sing-Sing's wedding, Fang used his dark magic to burn down the palace and an evil army of Soldiers to take control of The Dragon Empire, The King, Queen, and infant prince were forced to flee, with Fang and his minions to follow them. No one knows what happened to the baby boy, but as the legend goes, Fang killed his brother quickly and before he killed Sing-Sing, he gave her an_ _ultimatum; choose to become his queen or be burned alive. According to the legend, she rejected him claiming "That she could never love the man who killed her true love." Fang burned her alive and took control of the Empire. There are some hopefuls who believe…"_Apetrully trailed off as he turned the page. Only to have it crumble to dust in his hands.

"Is there a picture of this Fang guy?" Might Ray asked

"Yes, here is one."Apetrully said turning a few pages back.

A picture of a 12 year old Sing-Sing, Shen-Wu, and Fang.

Fang had long silver hair, violet eyes, and was tall and lean.

The group looked at the picture in silence for a moment.

"Not… Look… Friendly." Jumpy said

"You're right. And upon knowing that he is not below killing his brother or the woman he loved, it makes me wonder what lengths he will go too to try and kill Shen-Song." Lin Chung said

Cave of Twin Maters…

"As we grow more powerful as does Lin Chung and First Squad. We must find a way to defeat them and take control of Hidden Kingdom."Twin Masters said to themselves

"Then perhaps, I could be of assistance." A voice said

Twin Masters turned to see a male tall, lean man with long silver hair and violet eyes, floating high above him.

"Who are you? And how did you enter our cave without us knowing?" Twin Masters growled

"Calm Down, my name is Fang. And you and I share a similar problem." Fang said

"Really?" Twin Masters asked skeptically.

"Yes, we do. You and I wish to plunge Hidden Kingdom into chaos and disaster, but a band of heroes by the name of First Squad, stands in our way." Fang said

"You wish to plunge Hidden Kingdom into chaos as well?" Twins Masters asked

"Actually, it's more along the lines of a never ending fire, but I see it as the same thing. But, I propose we do something about those heroes at Big Green and those idiots at East Citadel." Fang said slyly.

"We're listening." Twin Masters said

"If you can supply the army, I will give them more power than any creature ever could. All I want you to do is destroy Bug Green, East Citadel, and a certain 12 year-old boy." Fang said handing Twin Masters an orb that glowed an eerie black color.

"And this will destroy those pesky heroes and those idiots?" Twin Masters asked

"Yes. Now, there is the matter of, if you fail me…" Fang said darkly

"I will not fail you Fang. I will put my best armies in the line." Twin Masters said

"I know but remember this;" Fang's eyes began to glow black as a black and purple fire engulfed the entire cave. "Do Not Fail Me! Or There Will Be Consequences!" Fang shouted in unnaturally deep voice, before with just the snap of his finger, he and the fire disappeared.

Leaving Twin Masters to look around his cave in shock and wonder of the strange man.

**Something tells me Twin Masters days in this story is numbered.**


	4. And So It Begins

**To:**

**T-FighterX9: As for your first review, Shen-Song see's Sonia as a motherly type figure and Sonia see's Shen-Song as a son. As for your other reviews, I'm glad you like this story, I am, but I have other stories I've got to update to. Just be patient and I'll try and be flexible with updating this stories.**

**Ice wolf: Thanks!**

**Cat Minikay: I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

**Iceshadow911247: RETURNS HIGH FIVE! The first time I saw twin masters was last month. There was nothing on TV so I used my iPod to go on YouTube and I typed in Hero: 108 and the episode, The Rise of Lin Chung came up first and when I saw Twins Masters I was all: :Holy Crap those dudes are freaky!" It probably didn't help the fact that it was midnight. And I was fighting off sleep.**

**Myra the Sark: Thanks!**

**Now for chapter 3!**

Second Squad Briefing Room. The next day…

"This is unbelievable. You guys just found this on the table when you went in." Sonia asked no taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

"Kind of. Jumpy was starting to put it back, but we said we would put it away after we read it." Alpha Girl said

"So this book is about my birth parents?" Shen-Song asked

"A tad bit. It's more about the final known days of the Dragon Empire and your uncle." Archer Lee said

"And from what we read last night, we can confirm that your uncle is indeed a mad man." Kow-Loon said

"What's his name?" Shen-Song asked

"According to this book, Fang. And he does not look like the kind of guy who would kindly hand over the kingdom to you." Sonia said while Yaksha handed Shen-Song the book.

"There aren't many pages." Shen-Song said

"The last page crumbled to dust before we could read it." Muscle Lee said.

"Are you sure you can handle this guy? He seems very… very… oh, what's the word I'm looking for?" Goldeneye asked

"Evil?" Kow-Loon offered.

"Tyrannical?" Alpha Girl offered

"Insane?" Shen-Song offered bug-eyed

"All of the above?" Sonia offered

"What Sonia said." Goldeneye said

"He can make fire out of nowhere. I can't face that. I can't do anything like he can." Shen-Song groaned

"Hey, don't talk like that." Sonia said

"Yeah! You fell off the second steepest cliff in Hidden Kingdom and lived!" Kow-Loon said

Shen-Song then realized something.

"Now that I think of it, something weird did happen on my way down from the top of Cloud Kissers cliff." Shen-Song said

"What happened?" Alpha Girl asked

"On the way down, I started to spin, and this golden spiral type thing surrounded me and I could've sworn I saw a dragons head in there somewhere." Shen-Song said

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"Shen-Song, do you think it's possible you have powers like your uncle, but powered by good magic instead?" Sonia asked

Shen-Song shrugged

"If I do, there just starting to show. This kind of thing has never happened before." Shen-Song said

Kow-Loon read the book again

"Well, you lived a quite life for 12 years; maybe it only comes out when you're threatened or with age or-"Alpha Girl said

"Or maybe by genetic. It says here; _Sing-Sing, unknown to her family and her friend Fang, she inherited the ability to use the magic of The Golden Dragon to help her family and friends in need. Shen-Wu was the only one who knew she had this strange and fascinating ability. Some believe that her one and only child, Shen-Song, inherited this ability. This ability only comes to those who are pure of heart, soul, and mind. This ability differs from her brother in-law, Fang, who uses his magic to serve the path of evil and to gain his own wants._" Kow-Loon read.

"That book is very helpful. And where did you find that piece of writing? The last page is nothing but dust!" Archer Lee commented

"There's this little writing on the back of the book. It either says what I just read or something about soup." Kow-Loon said

"Have you guys seen Mystique Sonia? She did-"Mighty Ray entered the briefing room. "There you are. What are you doing talking to Second Squad?" Mighty Ray asked

Everyone, but Mighty Ray, exchanged glances.

"Can you tell First Squad and Commander Apetrully to come here? We have some interesting things to tell them." Sonia said

Mighty Ray gave the group an odd look, but shrugged and went to go get the others.

"Are you sure you want to tell them now?" Muscle Lee asked

"I get the feeling as though it's now or never." Sonia said

"Why do you feel that?" Archer Lee asked

"It's just one of those feelings you can't explain." Sonia said

"I feel that exact same way." Shen-Song muttered

First Squad and Commander Apetrully entered.

"Is everything ok, Mystique Sonia?" Mr. NoHands asked

"We're not entirely sure…" Sonia said

"We did a bit of research on the Dragon Empire-"Kow-Loon held up the book.

"Hey, we read that book last night!" Mighty Ray said

"Why are reading that book, anyway?" Mr. NoHands asked

"I thought you guys knew. Jumpy was there when we said we wanted to read the book. He handed the book to us." Alpha Girl said

All eyes were on Jumpy.

"Jumpy… Forgot." Jumpy said nervously.

"So, you guys already know about Shen-Wu, Sing-Sing, and Fang." Sonia said

They all nodded

"Should I tell them about The Magic of The Golden Dragon?" Shen-Song asked

Second Squad and Sonia nodded while Yaksha used his arms to motion for him to continue.

Shen-Song then explained the situation of him falling off the cliff and what Kow-Loon read.

Kow-Loon picked up the book and began to read something again

"So, you're magic ability is powered by a golden dragon, then is your uncle's magic powered by anything?" Lin Chung asked

"It says here; _The Dark Magic of The Black Dragon is what Fang uses as his source of power. Legend says that this Dragon was bent on plunging The Dragon Empire and its neighboring land of Hidden Kingdom into a never ending fire. Anyone whom comes in contact with this dragon or its dark magic will become cursed to carry out the Black Dragons wishes or die trying. As the Legend goes, When the marriage of Shen-Wu and Sing-Sing came around, Fang never came to the wedding, instead he found the Black Dragon and convinced him to train him in the arts of Dark Magic and transfer all of his magic to him. As his final lesson came to be, The Black Dragon died, and as he did, transferred all of his energy to him._" Kow-Loon read.

Everyone looked at Kow-Loon.

"First Squad and Commander, the answer to your question, I found that little passage in the back of the book." Kow-Loon answered The question that was on their minds.

"You're right Archer, that book is very helpful." Sonia said while Shen-Song and the rest of Second Squad nodded in agreement.

Wu the Wise burst into the room.

"Commander! Highroller and the Zebra Brothers are harassing a village of Humans near the Whisper Forest!" Wu said

"First and Second Squad, I want you to go and stop Highroller." Commander Apetrully said

Lin Chung and Alpha Girl nodded.

But, something didn't sound quite right to Shen-Song.

"_The Whisper Forest. That's near where I used to live. But, my old home was the only home for miles. Something isn't right…"_Shen-Song thought

"Commander, if you would permit, I wish to accompany First and Second Squad. I use to live near the Whisper Forest, I can help navigate." Shen-Song said

"Very well, just be careful." Commander Apetrully said

Meanwhile, At East Citadel…

Highroller lay asleep in his throne/bike thing in the East Citadel throne room.

The Zebra Brothers burst in.

"Master Highroller! Master Highroller!" The Zebra Brothers cried in unison.

Highroller jumped out of his seat and landed face first onto the floor.

"What is it! I was napping!" Highroller shouted angrily

"First and Second Squad have challenged you to and the Chameleon Tank Army to a duel!" Sparky Black said

"At a village in the Whisper Forest!" Sparky White said

"Oooohhhh. Let's go destroy Big Green's first and second line of defense!" Highroller said happily.

Unknown to First Squad, Second Squad, Shen-Song, anyone in Big Green, or anyone in East Citadel, Fang was them all from his throne room, smiling evilly.

"Twin Masters did an excellent job luring both obstacles into battle. And even my little pain-in-the-but-nephew is tagging along. And we get to destroy a group of heroes called Second Squad for no price. When I plunge Hidden Kingdom into never ending fire, I'll have to reward them. Maybe he can kill the humans of his desire." Fang mused

"But, you're most honorable majesty, what if Twin Masters is to fail?" The whisper voice solider asked

Fangs hand glowed dark purple, as did a nearby peace of scrap metal, the piece of metal twisted into an exact replica of Twin Masters. Fang's evil smile grew bigger as he clenched his fist.

The metal replica of Twin Masters turned to a fiery pile of dust.

The whispered solider smiled weakly, but was feeling terrified.

"Does that answer your question?" Fang asked the soldier.

The solider nodded rapidly.

Fang smiled.

"Good. Now, leave me be. I have work to do." Fang said

The solider nodded, and bolted out of the throne room.

Fang used his magic to make the orb focus on an image of Shen-Song.

"You may have escaped me once, but you will not escape me again." Fang said before bursting out into an evil laughter.

**This dude is probably the best villain I've ever come up with. I'm actually proud of how he came out. Oh, and this chapter basically was to build up for the next chapter.**


	5. The Battle Begins

**To:**

**T-FighterX9: It's ok. And like your idea about Shen-Song's sprit Dragon bringing him back to life. It's just not my idea I had for the final battle. But, I think I can incorporated it in the next chapter!**

**Now for chapter 4! Earlier than planned! **

**PS: I apologize if battle with Twin Masters sucks! Or any battle sucks! I'm not the best at writing battle scenes.**

The Whisper Forest. With First Squad, Second Squad, and Shen-Song…

Shen-Song, with the help of Yaksha molding himself into a seat, rode with Mystique Sonia on her turtle.

"Something doesn't seem right. We've been in this forest for about an hour and have yet to come across a single village." Alpha Girl complained.

"I agree with you Alpha Girl. We should've come across a village by now." Lin Chung said

Shen-Song spotted something not too far from there

"Hey Guys, I see something! Over there!" Shen-Song pointed toward something.

"What is it?" Mighty Ray asked as they pulled up to it

"It looks like a-"Mystique Sonia pulled up to it, but wrenched back in disgust in horror.

All the color drained from Shen-Songs face. He fell off of Yaksha and was caught by Jumpy.

"Thanks Jumpy…"Shen-Song said weakly while Jumpy just nodded

The group had just stumbled upon a corpse. A melting, burned, and smoke smelling corpse of a human woman.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Kow-Loon shouted

"Shen-Song are you ok?" Sonia asked

"She… She… She was my adoptive mother." Shen-Song said as Jumpy set him down.

"Wait, so this is the woman that your uncle killed?" Mighty Ray asked

"Yeah. So that means…"Shen-Song ran as fast as he could deeper into the forest.

"Shen-Song! Slow down!" Sonia called as she chased after him, with Second Squad and First Squad close behind.

The group soon came upon what used to be a house. This was now in ashes. The remains were still releasing smoke.

Shen-Song looked on in complete horror.

"Shen-Song you shouldn't… what happened here?" Sonia asked bewildered at the site before her.

"This was my old house." Shen-Song said quietly

First and Second Squad appeared on the scene.

"What happened here?" Mr. NoHands asked in shock.

"My Uncle Fang happened." Shen-Song said

"His power is undefined." Lin Chung muttered

"Can we leave now?"Shen-Song asked impatiently.

"Yeah. I don't like this place much either. Let's go." Archer Lee said

Shen-Song climbed back on Yaksha, who was back to his seat form, and everyone rode off.

About 5 minutes later…

The group heard Highroller's voice nearby. In a village. With his Chameleon Tank Army

"Maybe those Big Green babies gave up and ran home." Highroller said

"We wouldn't count on it." Muscle Lee said. First Squad, Second Squad, and Shen-Song

"Well, well, well look who finally showed up for our battle." Highroller said

"Battle? We came to stop you from harassing the humans of this village." Sonia said

"There aren't any humans in this village. And we were told you wanted to battle us!" Sparky Black said

"We were told that you were harassing a village of humans." Alpha Girl said

There was a stand still

"Something isn't right here." Sparky White said

"Um… guys." Shen-Song said. All eyes were on him. "Are seahorses normally supposed to survive on land?" Shen-Song asked

"SEAHORSES!" The armies of Big Green and East Citadel shouted in fear.

They all turned to see the seahorses, which had grown bigger, flying toward them. Firing shots of water all over them.

"Scatter!" Lin Chung shouted. No one disagreed.

"Why are they attacking us? We've done nothing wrong, yet anyway." Highroller said

"They're under Twin Masters control. And we're not exactly his favorite group of people." Lin Chung said

"Who's Twin Masters?" Shen-Song asked

"We Are Twin Masters." Everyone turned to see Twin Masters floating onto the scene. There was a black and purple orb floating above him

"What do you want Twin Masters?" Kow-Loon asked

"It is not what we want, but what our new ally wants." Twin Masters said

"New ally? Honorable Twin Masters-"Highroller started.

"His definition of 'Honorable' must be difference then ours." Goldeneye said.

"What about our alliance?" Highroller asked

"You have no usefulness to us! But, we have been proven very trust worthy to Master Fang." Twin Masters said

An unnerving chill went down Shen-Song's, First Squad's, and Second Squad's spine.

"Master Fang?" Mr. NoHands said petrified with fear.

"Now, I'm scared." Shen-Song said as he ducked behind Sonia.

"And we have orders to eliminate all of you." Twin Masters saw Shen-Song duck behind Mystique Sonia. They smiled. "Starting with a certain twelve year-old brat!" Twin Masters hand began to glow red, blue, black, and dark purple, then he fired a blast of energy at Mystique Sonia, Shen-Song, and Highroller (who happened to be in Twin Masters blind spot.) which formed a very large fiery tornado around the three.

"What's going on! Who's this Fang guy anyway!"Highroller shouted

"I'm sure you have a million questions, but we have other problems! And why is that cloud of smoke heading toward us?" Sonia asked as she saw a cloud of black smoke heading straight toward them.

"I don't like the looks of this." Shen-Song as he clutched Sonia like a scared child would clutch their mother.

"You and me both." Highroller said as the group huddled together in fear.

Meanwhile. Outside the fiery tornado…

"Master Highroller!" The Zebra Brother shouted in fear.

"Mystique Sonia!" Lin Chung and the rest of First Squad cried. Lim Chung's the most shocked

"Shen-Song!" Second Squad cried. Everyone turned to Twin Masters and the Seahorses, looking very angry.

"First Squad, attack!" Lin Chung cried

"Second Squad, Battle!" Alpha Girl cried

"Let's get 'em!" The Zebra Brothers cried.

The battle was fierce.

The Zebra Brother, Chameleon Tanks, and Second Squad fought against the seahorses, While First Squad battled against Twin masters

"With our new powers, nothing can save you, or your friends…" Twin Masters said evilly.

Unknown to Twin Masters, the Zebra Brothers heard every word.

"We've got to Master Highroller, Mystique Sonia, and that kid out of there." Sparky White said

"How? That tornado is made of fire! And is huge!" Sparky Black said

Sparky White looked around and spotted a nearby well.

"Think that well has enough water in it?" Sparky White asked his brother.

Sparky Black smiled.

Meanwhile, in the fiery tornado…

The smoke surrounded Sonia, Shen-Song, and Highroller, and the three started to cough and hack violently.

"This smoke *cough* cloud is poisonous!" Highroller said

"Tell us some *cough-cough* thing we *cough-cough* don't know." Sonia said

"I don't *cough* like that *cough-cough* Twin Masters very *cough* much." Shen-Song.

"I don't think *cough-hack* anyone does." Sonia said weakly before dropping to her knees. Highroller and Shen-Song did the same.

"If we don't*cough-hack* get out of here soon, we might not *cough-hack* live to see Twin Masters fall." Highroller said weakly.

"How can *cough-hack* we get out of *cough-hack* here?" Shen-Song asked before falling to the ground. Highroller and Sonia soon did the same.

Meanwhile, outside the fiery tornado…

The Zebra Brothers, armed with a long rope, a metal pipe that connected toward the well, and a lever to control the pipe, approached the fiery tornado.

"Ready?" Sparky White asked his brother.

"No. But we've got to do it." Sparky Black said as he pulled the lever to control the water flow.

A high pressured water blast hit the tornado and a hole opened up in the side of the tornado, and the Zebra Brothers could see Highroller, Sonia, and the kid lying on the ground, coughing and hacking violently.

"Now, grab them!" Sparky Black shouted to his brother.

Sparky White, who made the rope into a lasso, lassoed the three and yanked them out of the fiery death trap.

The three stopped coughing and hacking and began to breathe normally.

"I'd never thought I'd say this nor do I want to say it, but thanks Zebra Dorks." Sonia said

"I'm just glad to be out of that death trap!" Highroller said.

The three of them were still too weak to get up.

"Why did Twin Masters attack you, kid?" Sparky Black asked

Sonia and Shen-Song exchanged a quick glance.

"You three morons ever hear of the Dragon Empire?" Sonia asked as she began the entire situation to them.

Meanwhile, the Battle…

Second Squad had defeated the Seahorse army, and they went running **(A/N: Or whatever those freakish things do on land!)** and now Second Squad was helping Lin Chung take down Twin Masters.

"It is hopeless, Lin Chung! The boy and your friends will never-"Twin Masters stopped short as he saw Mystique Sonia, Highroller, The Zebra Brothers, and the boy talking. "No! If the boy lives then-"Twin Masters stopped short as the dark purple and black orb above him grew bigger and bigger.

"What's going on?" Lin Chung muttered

Sonia, the Zebra Brothers, Highroller, and Shen-Song walked up to the group, unaware of what was going on.

"Guys, I sort of had no choice, but, I kind of told Highroller and the Zebra Brothers-"Sonia started

"What's going on!" The Zebra Brothers shouted as they saw the spectacle going one before them.

Then, out of the orb, a human man appeared. He did not look happily.

Fang.

"Who's that?" Highroller asked fearfully

"Remember that mad-man I was telling you guys about?" Sonia asked

Highroller nodded

"That's him." Sonia said.

"Fang, you must know, it is not our fault-"Twin Masters started

"It is your fault! And if you cannot do such a simple task of taking care of these fools! Than I have no use for you." Fang said as he conjured up a tiny black orb.

The Chameleons and Turtles ran-off when Fang appeared above Twin Masters, leaving the terrified group all by themselves

"What can you do to us? We're undefeatable." Twin Masters said, although it was starting to sound like they doubted there own words.

"At this stage of my plan, I have no more room for failures…" Fang words were more deadly than any curse or poison combined. The orb began to glow.

Twin Masters made a twisted sound as they began to get sucked into the orb.

The group started to back up, but their eyes were fixated on the horrible sight before them.

Fang smiled evilly as the last bits of Twin Masters chaotic energy were sucked into the orb.

As the last chaotic energy entered the orb, Fangs hand glowed dark purple and the orb shattered along with the chaotic energy.

First Squad, Second Squad, Shen-Song, Highroller, and the Zebra Brothers gasped in horror.

Fang looked over and there direction and smiled wickedly.

"What you pathetic animals and humans just saw-"Fang's eyed glowed black, his hands glowed his signature dark purple, and wind began to rush around them. Shen-Song clutched Sonia as he did in the fiery tornado.

"WAS JUST A GLIMPSE OF MY POWER!"Fang roared in an unnaturally deep voice

**BEST. VILLIAN. EVER! Tell me what you think of this chapter, which, btw, took me 2 hours and 30 minutes to type.**


	6. Into the Darkness

**Okay, To:**

**Iceshadow911247: **

**Chapter 4: It's ok! And that is just so weird, but the Movie Title does sound a lot like that. I think Scar is an amazing villain, I think he is the number 1 villain, but another villain is tied with him for first in my eyes. Judge Claude Frollo from ****The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**** I think that dude is amazing! Even if he is totally insane.**

**Chapter 5: I tried to follow that link, but I got a website for buying jewelry. And I only knew the time, because I was watching Gravity Falls and I watched that before I typed the last chapter, came on again on a Disney West channel. And I'm glad I did well at the battle sequence. And thanks!**

**T-FighterX9: I have to admit it's getting pretty intense. And thanks! (And that's good to know.) I'm glad you're on the edge of your seat. I am too, and I know what's gonna happen. Oh, and as for your idea, That will be in the next chapter!**

**Cat Minikay: Is it so hard to find a good villain, like back in the days before I was born.**

**Myra the Sark: Thanks!**

**This chapter was a bit tricky for me to form in my head. **

**Basically, I knew what I wanted to but I couldn't figure out when I wanted to do it. So, I think/hope I got this right. Fingers crossed!**

Fang. Probably the most evil person in all of Hidden Kingdom, maybe even the world, just destroyed Twin Masters.

The group of enemies started at him in fear.

Lin Chung shook his head and stood his ground.

"I am Lin Chung, leader of First Squad, why do you seek the endless torture of humans and animals?" Lin Chung asked

Fang smirked deviously.

"I don't wish any harm to humans." Fang started. The group looked at him curiously. "I just wish to enslave them for all eternity." Fang said

The humans in the group tensed up. Fang turned his sight toward Shen-Song.

"But, there is one human I wish to not be around any longer!" With that, Fang's hands glowed his signature dark purple as a hulking dark purple and black monster appeared below him. Fang's hands stopped glowing and he landed on the head of his monster. Fang and Shen-Song locked eyes.

"My dear nephew, you must know, I'm not one for family reunions." As Fang said that. The monster used on hand to blast First Squad, Second Squad, The Zebra Brothers, and Highroller back and used the other one to grab Shen-Song, who screamed in terror:

"I just can't seem to get a break!"

Sonia, with the help of Yaksha, grabbed a hold of the ground. So she wouldn't be blown back as far as the others.

"Yaksha, are you ok?" Sonia asked in a concerned tone. Yaksha nodded. **(A/N: Or something likes that…)**

Sonia turned around to see the others groaning in pain.

"Guess it's up to us, huh Yaksha. Now, how is tall, lean, and psycho controlling that monster?" Sonia asked as she glanced at the monster who held Shen-Song in iron type grip and had Fang standing on the monster head, laugh evilly.

She then noticed that the monsters eyes were glowing the same color as Fang's hands.

"Yaksha, let's knock this guy down to size and off that monster!" Yaksha nodded and made a sling shot out of him, and released Sonia off toward the monster.

Lin Chung, who watched Sonia get fired off, looked on in fear.

"Your time is up Shen-Song! Any last words?" Fang asked.

Shen-Song happened to see Sonia launching toward Fang.

"Yeah, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Shen-Song said smugly.

"What are you-"Sonia used her tongue to smack Fang into the ground. Hard.

The monsters eyes stopped glowing, in fact, they disappeared entirely.

Yaksha rejoined Sonia as she slid down the monsters arms to free Shen-Song.

"He's gonna wan to put some ice on that. So, Fang was controlling the monster?" Shen-Song asked

"Yeah." Sonia nodded

"And he created the monster? With his magic?" Shen-Song asked

"I guess." Sonia pulled with all her might on the monsters fingers.

"So, since he stopped the spell, shouldn't the monster disappear or something?" Shen-Song asked.

Both eyes widened as the monster turned into the nothing but smoke.

"Oh crud." Sonia said before her and Shen-Song began to plummet to the ground.

Luckily, Yaksha turned himself into a parachute and caught them both on the way down.

Lin Chung and the rest of First Squad ran up to the two.

"Mystique Sonia, I'm glad you both are ok." Lin Chung sounded relieved

"You and me both." Sonia said.

Second Squad and the East Citadel warriors ran up to the group.

"Where'd the monster go?" Sparky Black asked

"It turned to smoke." Shen-Song said

"We should get out of here before-"Kow-Loon started

"Before **I** get out of the ground?" Fang said from behind the group.

First and Second Squad prepared for a battle, while Shen-Song, The Zebra Brothers, and Highroller cowered behind them.

"You shouldn't have done that girly! Know-"Fang trailed off as he got a good look at Mystique Sonia.

"_She… She… She is… She is everything Sing-Sing wasn't and more…"_Fang thought dreamily.

Lin Chung raised his brow as Fang floated to the ground, his hands ceased to glow, and he landed about 20 feet from Sonia.

Sonia and Lin Chung exchanged glances, shrugged, and Lin Chung fired two bamboo shots at the distracted man. This blasted him back deeper into the forest.

"Quick! We must get out of here before he recovers!" Lin Chung said.

"The turtles and chameleons ran scared when Fang made his appearance. So we're gonna have to run!" Alpha Girl said

"And I suggest we do that now!" Highroller said as he saw a figure coming out of the forest.

The group started to run as fast, or in Mr. NoHands case fly, as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

Fang slowly made his way out of the forest. His eyes were locked on Mystique Sonia.

The whispered voiced soldier appeared behind him.

"What are your orders know, my gracious lord?" He asked

Fang's eyes, even though the group was far, far, far out of sight, we're still locked on where Mystique Sonia stood.

"Hunt them all down. Bring back First Squad, Second Squad, those Zebras, and Highroller back to my palace either dead or alive. Bring Shen-Song back to me dead. But, I will handle that girl by the name of… Mystique Sonia, on my own." Fang said. With the snap of his fingers, a black horse with dazed looking violet eyes appeared.

"Yes Master Fang." The whisper voice said

Fang mounted his horse.

"Oh, and if you don't have any of them in chains by tomorrow night, don't come back oat all!" Fang roared as he began his chase for the group.

With First Squad, Second Squad, Shen-Song, and the army of East Citadel…

The group was running out of steam.

"Do you think we lost him?" Sparky White asked his brother.

A dark purple and black ball of fire zoomed past his head and set a nearby tree on fire.

"Does that answer your question?" Muscle Lee asked.

Lin Chung turned his head and saw Fang, riding a top of a dazed looking black horse, catching up very quickly to the group.

"I hope someone has an escape plan." Lin Chung said as he continued to run.

As the group ran into a clearing, Shen-Song's feet began to glow a golden color, as did a big circle not too far from where the group was running.

"I have you know!" Fang said from behind them.

As the group ran onto the circle, they sunk into the ground.

Fang stopped mid-chase as he saw the group disappear.

"What the heck?" Fang said

Meanwhile, underground.

The group landed on a ledge. Not that they could tell.

"Where are we? I can't see anything! I'm blind!" Mighty Ray shouted

"Calm down, Mighty Dork! There's just no light down here." Sonia said

"Lin Chung, can you use your harmonica energy to create a light source?" Mr. NoHands asked

"I might be-"Lin Chung was interrupted by a sudden rumbling.

"Please tell me that was someone's stomach." Alpha Girl said

There was a sudden crackling sound.

"I don't think that was a stomach." Highroller said.

Lin Chung made a ball of glowing harmonica energy.

The group saw that the ledge they were standing on was starting to break off into three.

Kow-Loon looked down to see three tunnels below them.

"Oh crud. We're just not having a good day." Kow-Loon said

Then, the ledge broke, splitting of the group into three smaller groups, and sending each group into a tunnel.

Kow-Loon, Mystique Sonia, Shen-Song, Sparky Black, and Sparky White in one.

Lin Chung, Mighty Ray, Jumpy, and Highroller in another.

Alpha Girl, Goldeneye, Archer Lee, Muscle Lee, and Mr. NoHands in the last.

As all three groups plunged into the tunnels, lights turned on. Except in the tunnel where Shen-Song went into.

Unknown to all of them, they had landed in the home of the resistance…

**Dun, Dun, Dun! The next chapter will have a little bit more action**

**Oh, can anyone guess why I made Sing-Sing look like Mystique Sonia?**


	7. Into the Caves

**To:**

**T-FighterX9: As for your first review that is the complete opposite of what is gonna happen. As for your second review, I was speechless. I knew I was good, but I didn't think I was that good. That really touched my heart, thank you.**

**Iceshadow911247: You have no idea. Splitting up will not be good for 2 out of 3 of the groups. And as for why I made Sing-Sing look like Sonia, think, Fang saw Sonia and didn't burn her of destroy her. Instead, he just stood like he was in a trance.**

**Ice wolf: Glad you like it!**

**Cat Minikay: It's cool. I get distracted easily too. I'm glad that you like reading about what Fang will do.**

**Myra the Sark: Glad that you enjoyed it!**

**This chapter… yeah this chapter is just… there… I can't think of any other way to describe it.**

With Fang, above ground…

Fang stood in wonder.

His mortal enemies, and Mystique Sonia, just got sucked underground.

"How was that even possible?" Fang muttered to himself.

"My lord, it seems that the enemies have gone to the Resistance territory." The whisper voice soldier said

"Resistance territory. Clever plan my nephew. Clever indeed. He must have discovered that I'm am render powerless there." Fang said

"Or, and I'm just tossing around ideas here, they might have done it by accident." The soldier said.

"Must have been the latter." Fang said

"What do we do now, my lord? If we pursue them, we'll be sitting ducks." The soldier said

Fang's eyes lighted up as did his hands.

Then, a small black box that glowed dark purple appeared in his hands.

"This box, will allow me to go into Resistance territory, and return to the palace safely. I want you to gather your army at the palace, and wait for my return." Fang said as he light up box and disappeared.

With Alpha Girl, Mr. NoHands, Muscle Lee, Archer Lee, and Goldeneye Husky…

The group landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Where are we?" Alpha Girl asked groggily as she stood up.

"And where are the others?" Mr. NoHands asked

"Ok. The ledge we were standing on broke off into three, breaking our group into three, and sending us into three different tunnels." Archer Lee said

"And we landed in the one that was farthest left." Goldeneye said.

"Well, by the way these lights just light up, the tunnel has to lead to something." Muscle Lee said.

"That something is your doom." A voice said.

Before anyone could react, heavy metal chains were wrapped around there hands, or in Mr. NoHands cases his torso, and they were slammed against the ground.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Spies from Fang himself. Trespassers?" A man with messy mud colored hair wearing a gold shirt and red pants walked up to them. Smirking.

Before anyone could retort, gags were put over their mouths. They all mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." The man laughed at his own joke.

"Mu-Shoo, what should we do with them?" A man wearing black and red rags asked.

He looked at them.

"Let's head back to the main square, and prepare them for execution." Mu-Shoo said giving the group a back hand wave.

"EXECUTION!" The group shouted through there gags. Not that anyone could understand them.

"To the square." Wu-Shoo said as men in rags chucked the group into a cage.

Alpha Girl and Mr. NoHands exchanged worried glances. They were both thinking the same thing.

"_I hope the others are doing better than we are."_

With Lin Chung, Mighty Ray, Jumpy Ghostface, and Highroller…

Mighty Ray, Jumpy, and Highroller landed on the ground with a hard thud. While Lin Chung landed calmly on his feet.

"Where the heck are we? And why does it smell like sewage in here?" Mighty Ray asked

"It looks like we landed in a tunnel." Lin Chung said

"Well Duh!" Highroller said

"Where… tunnel… lead… to?" Jumpy asked

Mighty Ray grabbed a nearby light. Since he could see that the lights didn't last long here.

"Let's go find out." Mighty Ray said as he walked forward with the other following close behind.

About 5 minutes into the tunnel…

The group seemed to be walking through a river full of dirt, rats, and skulls.

"These people need to learn how to Barry the dead, not pile them." Highroller commented.

"Something isn't right here. It seems too easy." Mighty Ray said

"What… Mighty Ray… means?" Jumpy asked

"I think what Mighty Ray means is that we should've run into some trouble by now." Lin Chung said

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We should've run into a guard or a trap or maybe-"With a shattering sound, the light went out.

"An Ambush?" Highroller asked

"Yep." Mighty Ray said.

There were sounds of chains clinking and rattling, sounds of a struggle, and then muffled screams.

When the light came back on, Lin Chung was looking a bit tired and was using what little his harmonica energy he had left to try and fend off a burly man with a big chain.

Mighty Ray, Jumpy, and Highroller were bound with chains and had gags over their mouths.

"You're just making things harder on yourself." A voice said.

Lin Chung turned to see Wu-Shoo standing behind him.

The burly man used this as an opportunity to bind and gags him.

"Now it's time you join your friends." Wu-Shoo said as the group was thrown into the same cage as Alpha Girl, Mr. NoHands, Muscle Lee, Archer Lee, and Goldeneye Husky.

"Now do we head back to the square?" A man in dark green rags asked

"Yes. Prepare them all fro execution." Wu-Shoo said

"EXECUTION!" The group of four exclaimed. Not that anyone knew what they were saying.

The bigger group nodded solemnly.

"Wu-Shoo, what is someone went down the third tunnel?" A man in dark orange rags asked.

"If anyone fell down that tunnel, they'll be dead by the end of the day." Wu-Shoo said as he and the others began to walk off.

The group in the cage looked at each other, there only hopes of living to see tomorrow, might be dead by night.

With Mystique Sonia, Shen-Song, Kow-Loon, and The Zebra Brothers…

The group's tunnel had many rocky edges for them to bounce off of. Many rocky edges.

Kow-Loon and Mystique Sonia only hit three of those edges and landed on the ground, even though they couldn't see it, The Zebra Brothers landed on a ledge that was big enough for the both of them and was about 20 feet off the ground, and poor, poor Shen-Song got the worst luck. He hit his head, very hard, on a big rock and fell on a ledge about 5 feet below the Zebra Brothers.

"Ugh… that could not have been worst." Sonia groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Hey, where are you guys? I can't see anything!" Sparky White shouted

"Me neither! We're blind!" Sparky Black shouted

"Just how stupid are you two?" Kow-Loon asked

"It can vary." The brothers said in unison

"Hey Guys, I think I found some flints and a torch!" Sonia said as she sparked a fire and light up the area.

Sparky Black happened to look down and see Shen-Song's motionless body stare up at him with glazed looking eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SHEN-SONG! I think he isn't moving!" Sparky Black exclaimed

"WHAT!" Kow-Loon and Sonia shouted.

"I don't think he's breathing!" Sparky White said

"Oh no! We need to-"Sonia stopped short as Shen-Song began to glow a golden color.

Then a Gold and Red Dragon surround Shen-Song, and then just disappeared.

Shen-Song groggily lifted his head and blinked his eyes.

"Where are we?" Shen-Song asked

The others looked at him in shock.

"Shen-Song, are you ok?" Sonia asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Shen-Song asked

"Because, well, we're pretty sure you just died." Sparky White said

"I'm moving. So, I'm alive." Shen-Song said

"But for how-"Sparky Black was cut off by a cracking sound.

"That can't be good."Shen-Song said. He saw a crack on the ledge he was on and one on the ledge The Zebra Brothers were on.

The three were sent falling.

"I can't watch!" Sonia said as she and Kow-Loon covered their eyes.

Suddenly, a man with messy mud colored hair wearing a red shirt and gold pants ran past the two humans. The two opened their eyes in curiosity and shock.

The man leapt up into the air and caught Shen-Song and Sparky White in his arms while Sparky Black landed on his head.

"Woah. Who is that guy?" Kow-Loon said as he landed on the ground

Shen-Song ran and hugged Mystique Sonia. The man just dropped the Zebra Brothers aside.

"That was so cool!" The Zebra Brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Well… I guess we owe you a thank-"Kow-Loon trailed off as the man started to sniff the Zebras.

"Um…"Sonia started as she, Kow-Loon, and Shen-Song looked at him freaked out.

The man picked up the Zebras by the leg.

"Can we keep him?" Sparky Black asked the others hopefully while his brother smiled.

The man dropped the Zebras and began to sniff Kow-Loon.

"Can I help you?" Kow-Loon asked as he shoved the man away.

"Shoo." The man said

"Excuse me?" Shen-Song asked as the man began to take a closer look at Yaksha by lifting him and turning him.

"The names Shoo!" The man said as he began to look at Sonia's arm. "Short for Shoo-Wu. Long for Sha." Shoo then began to sniff Shen-Song, but stopped suddenly.

"Is everything-"Shoo picked up Shen-Song and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you were alive you're highness! I just knew it! And here I was thinking I was starting to go crazy!" Shoo exclaimed happily

"How'd you know he was the rightful king, oh cool one." Sparky Black asked

"I could smell it!" Shoo exclaimed

"Could someone please get this freak away from me!" Shen-Wu said a bit freaked out.

"Drop the king or I drop you from that ledge." Sonia said pointing to a ledge that was 30 feet up.

"My bad. Welcome to my world. Now, get out." Shoo said

"We can't. We need to find our friends."Kow-Loon said

"And Highroller."Sparky White said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you know where they are?" Sonia asked

"Did they fall down the other tunnels?" Shoo asked. They nodded.

"Oh! There either dead or heading to town square to become dead!" Shoo said

"What!" Everyone but Shen-Song shouted

"You got to take us to them!"Shen-Song begged.

"What's in it for me?" Shoo asked

"When I become king, I'll make you my Court Jester." Shen-Song said

"Deal! Now-" Shoo grabbed the torch from Sonia. "Stay close to me, stay behind me, and make sure to follow me to avoid danger." Shoo said as he began to lead the others. The Zebra Brothers followed closely behind.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Kow-Loon muttered sarcastically.

"Preaching to the choir." Sonia muttered.

"Are you guys sure I did the right thing?" Shen-Song asked them

"If it was any other kind of case: No. But in this case: He's all we got." Kow-Loon said

"As long as Fang doesn't show up, I think we're good." Sonia said

Unknown to the little group, Fang was hiding in the shadows, and was following them and waiting for the perfect time to make his move…

**Will the others survive? What is Fang waiting to do? How crazy is Shoo? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions?**

**Find out next chapter! Which will come up within the next 3 days.**


	8. The Threat

**Hey Guys! I just had to take a break from writing this story and focus on some other stories. But, I'm back. Anyway, to:**

**T-FighterX9: Sorry, but I just had to focus on some other stories. Like I said before, thank you.**

**Ice wolf: Glad you like this story!**

**Myra the Sark: Well, here is the next chapter.**

**This chapter… well… let's say I watch a lot of movie. If you guys can think of the references, you are amazing!**

With Mystique Sonia, Shen-Song, Kow-Loon, Shoo-Wu, and the Zebra Brothers…

Everyone walked in silence for about 2 hours. Well Sonia, Kow-Loon, and Shen-Song did. The Zebra Brothers were talking to Shoo.

"How long have we been walking?" Shen-Song asked

"I don't know. I lost track when Shoo started to use those skulls as puppets." Sonia said

"That guy is practically the definition of freak." Kow-Loon said

"You three are awfully quit. What's eating at you?" Shoo asked playing with his skull puppets.

"What's eating us? My pet unicorn." Sonia remarked sarcastically.

"That's nice!" Shoo said happily. Sonia deadpanned.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Kow-Loon asked

"Yep. We're heading to my old home!" Shoo said

"Old home?" Sparky White asked

"Yep. I live here. In the Cave of Despair." Shoo said with just a bit of creepiness in his voice.

"Ok… so if you live in the Cave of Despair now… then what was your old home?" Shen-Song asked

"The Court of Wonders. That's where your friends are heading." Shoo said

"I hope they're ok." Sonia said

With Wu-Shoo and his men…

The group sat silently in the cage. But, with Alpha Girl's spiked bat, Mighty Ray and she were able to cut the gags off.

"Hey Wu-Shoo, you made a big mistake." Mighty Ray shouted but was kicked by Alpha Girl.

"He means to say: Where the heck are you taking us?" Alpha Girl asked

"The Court of Wonders." Wu-Shoo answered.

"Ok. So earlier you said are friends would be dead by nightfall. Why is that?" Alpha Girl questioned

"Because, they weren't smart." Wu-Shoo answered

"What are you getting at, old man?" Mighty Ray asked as Alpha Girl shook her head at him.

"You people and animals fell into the Cave of Miracles and the Cave of Life. The safest caves here. Well, not for you." Mighty Ray and Alpha Girl deadpanned at this. "And your friends fell into the Cave of Despair. If they make it out alive, they're immortal." Wu-Shoo said walking ahead of them.

Then, two men in dark blue rags put gags on the two.

With Mystique Sonia, Shen-Song, Kow-Loon, Shoo-Wu, and the Zebra Brothers…

"They'll never make it out alive!" Shoo said in a squeaky voice, making it look like one of his skull puppets talked.

"Oh yeah! They're pretty much mincing meat. Especially since they're being led by that wacko, Shoo." Shoo said in a throaty voice, making it look another one his skull puppets.

"Hey!" Shoo shouted to his puppet.

"Yeah, that Shoo is a complete nut-job." A third skull puppet said in a deep voice. Unlike the other to, which were on top of sticks, this one was on Shoo's foot.

"That does it!" Shoo threw the other two puppets aside as he began to strangle the puppets neck. AKA: Shoo's own foot.

The Zebra Brothers watched on in amusement. While Shen-Song, Sonia, and Kow-Loon just looked on at this with confused expressions.

"It gets hard to watch." Sonia whispered

"He does realize that he is strangling his own foot, right?" Kow-Loon whispered to the others.

"Hey Shoo, don't mean to interrupt or anything, but… is there anything to eat?" Shen-Song asked

"Of course there's food!" The puppet said

"It's down one of these tunnels, which one, I'm not certain. We'll split up and go down each tunnel. Kow-Loon will go down one, Sparky Black and Sparky White down another, Mystique Sonia down another, and Shen-Song and me down the last one." Shoo said

"Maybe Yaksha should go with you two…" Sonia said.

Yaksha then nodded and sat on Shen-Song's head.

"But how will we see?" Kow-Loon asked

Shoo handed them torches and flints.

"Now, let's go find some food!" Shoo said happily.

"Good, I'm starving!" The puppet said

"You don't need the calories!" Shoo said punching the puppet.

"I'm gonna go now." Sonia said as she light her torch and walked down a tunnel. The others followed her lead, and walked down the other tunnels.

Unknown to all of them, Fang had seen everything, and decided that it was now or never.

With Mystique Sonia…

"Ok… food. If I was Shoo, where would I put food? Wonder if there's any skull heads around here?" Sonia asked as she came to the end of the tunnel.

She spotted an unusually big rock on the ground. She lifted it to find some bread wrapped in paper.

"Bread!" She grabbed the bread and frowned slightly. "Kind of stale. But, I'm in no mood to be picky rig-"Fang seized this opportunity. He pinned one of Sonia's arms behind her back and the other one he held onto tightly.

"You and your friends are clever indeed. How did you know I have no power here?" Fang whispered into Sonia ear. She tried to move her head as far away from him as she could. "Very well. I'm a patient man. I can wait for my pray." How he said that, made Sonia very uncomfortable. "But a shame for you. Girls like you don't do well behind Stone Walls…" Fang said. With that, he leaned into Mystique Sonia, and sniffed her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sonia asked

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck." Fang smirked as he ran his hand over Mystique Sonia's neck.

"Funny. I was just imagining snapping yours!" Sonia sneered.

"If you step one foot out of here, you and your friends, will regret it." Fang whispered,.

With that, he used his little black box to escape.

Sonia had trouble breathing. She still felt his cold breathe on her neck, his head pressed against hers, and she still felt him sniffing her hair. She didn't like it. She grabbed the bread and torch and ran back to meet the others.

Back at the base of the tunnels…

"I found some dumplings. Stale." Kow-Loon said

"We found some berries." Sparky White said

"We didn't find anything." Shen-Song said

"Guys! We have to get going!" Sonia said rejoining the group.

"Why? What happened?" Shoo asked

"Fang showed up and threatened my life and everyone else's life. Plus… he just freaked me out beyond possible." Sonia shuttered.

"Why? What did he do?" Kow-Loon asked

"He… sniffed my hair and said he was imagining a rope around my neck." Sonia shuttered as Yaksha hugged her.

"Ok…. We better get going. We'll eat on the way to the square." Shoo said as he ran ahead of the others.

The Court of Wonders, square…

The group was still bound and gagged, but they were suspended in a cage above a pit of lava.

"Any last words?" Wu-Shoo asked almost teasingly.

"SHEN-SONG!"The group in the cage screamed. Not that anyone could understand.

"That's what they all say." Wu-Shoo said. He was about to the lever to drop them in the lava, when:

"STOP!"A group of voices rang out.

**To be continued…**


	9. Saving Friends

**To:**

**Iceshadow911247: Yep, I based Shoo off Buck the crazy weasel! The Cave of Despair wasn't a movie reference. Although it does sound familiar. The second movie reference is toward my newest guilty pleasure. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney's version since that's the one most… I dunno… pure. Compared to the others anyway.) When in the Cathedral, Frollo sneaks behind Esmeralda, and talks to her and sniffs her hair. Sounding familiar to something last chapter yet? I agree with you on Fang, he is creeping me out. And I made the dude!**

**Ice wolf: Glad you liked it! And they'll be together by the end.**

**T-FighterX9: As for your first review, I'll see what I can do. And I checked out that guys stories, and you're right, dude can't write a decent story. The bad review thing was good as constrictive criticism and it was right to apologize. But those trolls who ripped on you because you apologized to a guy, all I got to say to them is, get a Stinking Life. Hopefully this will cheer you up!**

**Now, continuing…**

The crowd went silence. The group in the cage strained to see who had just saved there lives.

"Don't. Pull. That. Lever." Shen-Song's voice rang out.

The group in the cage sighed in relief.

"This has all been just a huge misunderstanding!" Kow-Loon called as he led the smaller group to the front of the crowd.

The crowd was in shock.

Upon seeing Shen-Song, the whispers began:

"Who is that boy?"

"Can it be?"

"Momma, is that the king?"

"Is that girl with him his mother?"

"The King has returned!"

The group walked onto stage.

"You're… You're Majesty." Wu-Shoo bowed, as did the entire crowd.

"Hello Wu-Shoo!" Shoo said happily leaning against the wall.

"Hello brother." Wu-Shoo said sadly.

"You see, we were being chased by Fang. And through some odd event, landed at the base of the cave. Then, we were separated and were sent down each cave. Us, I guess in some twisted way, ended up getting sent down the safe tunnel. While our friends, and Highroller, were sent down the other tunnels. And captured." Sonia explained

"Luckily, we ran into Shoo!" Sparky Black said

"Yeah. Lucky. I like that." Shoo said

"He showed us how to get through the caves safely. And how to turn skulls into puppets!" Sparky White said

"I am terribly sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Wu-Shoo asked

The group on stage looked at him, dumbfounded. Then looked at each other. Then back to Wu-Shoo.

"LET THEM OUT!" The group cried pointing toward their friends in the cage.

"If that's what you want." Wu-Shoo shrugged.

He pulled a blue lever. A long piece of wood covered the lava. He pulled the red lever. The cage came crashing down.

The group on stage winced as they hit the ground.

The group that was in the cage rolled out still tied up but the gags fell off, groaning in pain.

"Could you have done that in a way that wouldn't have hurt him?" Kow-Loon asked

"I could've… but I chose not to." Wu-Shoo said snidely. By now, the crowd shrunk down to nothing.

"Permission to slap my brother?" Shoo asked

"Permission granted." Sonia said rushing over to help Lin Chung. Shoo slapped his brother hard across the face. With, a big smile across his face.

Kow-Loon rushed to help up Alpha Girl.

"Are you guys ok?" Kow-Loon asked

"I guess. What about you guys?" Alpha Girl asked

"Did anything weird happen to you guys?" Lin Chung asked

Kow-Loon and Sonia glanced over to Shoo.

He had one of his legs behind his head. And a worm in his hand.

"Dance Tito!" Shoo said to the worm with a crazed smile on his face.

"Weird doesn't begin to describe what happened." Sonia said as she helped Lin Chung up.

"Especially what happened to you." Kow-Loon said. Sonia glared at him.

"Don't tell them!" Sonia hissed.

"What happened?" Mighty Ray asked. Sonia shuttered.

"Still upset about?" Shen-Song asked. Sonia nodded.

"Sonia, what happened?" Alpha Girl asked.

Kow-Loon whispered into her ear. Alpha Girl face twisted in disgust.

"Oh wow! That's just not right!" Alpha Girl said.

"What… Happened?" Jumpy asked

Alpha Girl delivered the message to the others. There reaction was similar to Alpha Girls.

"That guy is seriously starting to freak me our!" Archer Lee said

"How do you think I feel?" Sonia cried.

"Is that all he did?" Lin Chung said

"He threatened me. He said if I took one step out of resistance territory, bad things would happen." Sonia said

"Like what?" Mr. NoHands asked

With Fang…

Fang appeared in his throne room.

"Master Fang, what are your commands?" The whisper voice soldier asked.

"We begin our assault on Hidden Kingdom." Fang said.

"Where do we start?" The soldier asked

"_With the place Mystique Sonia hates the most."_Fang thought.

"Launch first strike, on East Citadel." Fang smiled evilly.

With that command, he began the war of fire and peace.

**Ok, Ok, I know it's not much, but this chapter, is the beginning of the final battle.**


	10. The Burning of East Citadel

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! There are just so many distractions in this world!**

**Anyway, to:**

**T-FighterX9: I do not even watch Ninjago and the cave of despair wasn't the reference. I'm glad you like the story so much.**

**Ice wolf: I'M GLAD YOU'RE HAPPY! I also read that 2 HERO, it's a bit rushed but really good. For some reason it would not let me review.**

**Iceshadow911247: It's spelled: ****Notre Dame****. Buck… not much more to say about him is there? We did that to my cousin on her 8****th**** birthday. She was all like: "Please don't be another box! Oh goody… another box. It was so funny!**

**Hearty Star: Sheen is my favorite character! I ironically don't like Planet Sheen for some reason…**

**Cat Anykay: It's cool. I love writing for him and Shoo I just threw in there. Didn't plan him or anything.**

**Oh key, this chapter was fun for me to write, just because of what happens.**

At East Citadel…

Bearstomp and Chameleon Queen (the only animals left at East Citadel besides the Zebra Brothers.) sat tiredly in the throne room. The Chameleon Tank army came running back, and they were still too scared to tell anyone what had happened.

Bearstomp and a couple other bears were playing cards while Chameleon Queen was starting to doze off.

The door burst open and black smoked poured into the room. Bearstomp and Chameleon Queen stood up.

"It seems empty Master Fang. How will Mystique Sonia and Shen-Song know about this?" The whisper voice soldier asked.

"Silence you incompetent buffoon!" Fang hissed at the soldier and stepped toward the two animal monarchies.

"You're majesties; I would like to assume you know the where about of Highroller and the two stripped but kissers?" Fang questioned

Chameleon Queen and Bearstomp exchanged glances. Something about this strange human before them didn't seem right. Of course, they never trusted humans before but this one, he didn't seem to be all right in the head.

Both animals shook their heads. Fang frowned

"So, what you two are saying is, you don't know where they are?" Fang asked

Chameleon Queen and Bearstomp nodded to confirm his question.

"Ok. Then do you know the where about of the group of heroes called First Squad and Second Squad?" Fang questioned more angrily.

The two animals shook their head. They were starting to become uneasy.

"Then let me ask a more specific question. Do you know where Mystique Sonia and a little 12 year old boy are?" Fang asked angrily.

The two shook their heads.

Bearstomp pointed to the door, indicating that he believed this man should leave.

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE INFORMATION I NEED, THEN WHAT USE ARE YOU TOO ANYONE!" Fang roared as he stormed out of the room, but stopped short when he came to the soldier with the whisper voice.

"Lock them in and burn East Citadel down." Fang said. Bearstomp and Chameleon Queen's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"But, my king, what about the animals?" The whisper voice soldier asked. The Chameleon Queen and Bearstomp began to sneak away with the other bears and chameleons.

"What part of "Lock them in" don't you understand? Or, do you honestly understand, and just don't want to follow through with this?" Fang asked menacingly.

The soldier shook his head, and followed him outside.

Unknown to both of them, all the animals had gotten out of East Citadel safely through an unusually large window and were sneaking into the forest outside of East Citadel. Dreading the moment, when Highroller returns.

In the Court of Wonders…

Shoo, who was still trying to make the worm dance, stiffened. He stood up suddenly and began to look around.

"Is there a problem, Shoo?" Lin Chung asked

"Which ones of you's are from East Citadel?" Shoo asked

Highroller and the Zebra Brothers raised their hands while everyone else just pointed to them.

"Fang has attacked East Citadel and is going to burn it to the ground." Shoo said

"WHAT!" Highroller and the Zebra Brothers shouted while everyone else just looked shocked.

"How do you know?" Muscle Lee asked

"I just had a vision." Shoo explained.

"A vision. Shoo, when exactly did you lose your mind?" Mighty Ray asked

"Around the 16 month anniversary of when I was sent to live in the Cave of Despair." Shoo explained happily.

"16 month?" Archer Lee questioned.

"Yes! I woke up one morning and I was married to the ugliest rock alive. But I love her." Fang sighed happily. While he said that: Kow-Loon, Mystique Sonia, and Shen-Song banged their heads against a wall.

"We need to stop him! Even if it means saving Highroller's East Citadel." Mr. NoHands said.

"How… get… to… East… Citadel?" Jumpy asked

"That's right. Both the turtles and chameleons ran off when Fang made his debut. How are we gonna get there?" Alpha Girl asked

"I think I have a solution." Wu-Shoo said as he led 8 white horses with golden mains and tails onto the stage.

"We can use these?" Sonia asked

"Of course. They haven't been above ground in awhile, plus, they know their way around Hidden Kingdom better than any animal. Just say where you want to go, and they'll get you there fast." Wu-Shoo said.

Sonia and Lin Chung mounted one horse, Shen-Song and Mighty Ray on another, Jumpy and Goldeneye on one, Mr. NoHands and Alpha Girl on one, The Zebra Brothers on one, Archer Lee and Muscle Lee on one, Kow-Loon and Shoo on one, and Highroller had his own horse.

"Be careful. Fang's powers as grown over the past 12 years. He will be a big challenge. But, we know that 12 out of 15 of you will win this battle." Wu-Shoo said

"Why do I get the feeling that he think that we're the 3% that can't?" Sparky Black asked Highroller and his brother. They both shrugged and frowned.

"Good Luck to all of you!" Wu-Shoo said shaking his brother's hand.

"To East Citadel." Shen-Song said. The horses took off leaving a trail of white light behind them. "They're going to need it." Wu-Shoo said once they were out of sight.

Nearby, East Citadel…

"How much damage do you think he's done?" Alpha Girl asked the others.

"I don't know. I'm hoping that none of my animal armies are hurt. I still need some to be able to kick your butts once all of this is over!" Highroller shouted.

"It's good to see your priorities are in order." Mighty Ray said sarcastically.

"Look!" Jumpy shouted.

Bearstomp and Chameleon Queen were standing at the end of the path.

"Bearstomp, Chameleon Queen! What are you—oh." Highroller's jaw dropped as he saw all of East Citadel in flames. Not regular flames, purple and black flames.

"Oh wow. I knew Fang was crazy about you, Sonia… but not this crazy." Kow-Loon remarked.

"I don't get it." Sparky White said

"Love makes you do all sorts of crazy and weird things." Shen-Song explained. His eyes still focused on the burning city. He knew as much as everyone that there was nothing they could do.

"I love everything!" Shoo remarked happily.

"That explains a lot." Sonia said dryly.

"It beautiful, isn't it?" A voice called down to them.

They all looked up to see Fang floating high above them.

"No! No it's not!" Sonia shouted to him.

"I figured since you don't like East Citadel-"Fang started.

"I don't like East Citadel, true. But that doesn't mean it deserves to burn to the ground!"Sonia cried.

"But, I did this all for you." Fang pouted.

"Are you seriously that insane?" Shoo shouted.

"Are you seriously that hypocritical?" Highroller asked Shoo.

"If you do not except me-"Fang started.

"Except you? I probably speak for everyone when I say: I wish I had never even met you!" Sonia cried.

"So be it." With that, Fang flew off behind them, away from East Citadel, which was know ashes.

"Where could he be going?" Kow-Loon wondered out loud.

There was a moment of silence. Then, everyone's eyes widened.

"He's heading to Big Green!" Everyone, who could speak human, cried as the horses took off behind Fang.

Unfortunately, for them, the trap had been sprung.

**I hope this makes up for my absence. **


	11. He's lost it

**To:**

**T-FighterX9: Here it is!**

**Ice wolf: There will be sweet Lin Chung and Sonia moment in here. And like I said before, I never planned Shoo. Loved the poem! It made me smile**

**Iceshadow911247: I want to zip line over a jungle one day. Bucket List! I have a friend who the gang just can't live without, can't live with, and can't sell on EBay. He wears a paper bag "Turban" on his head and calls himself Osama Bid Ladden. We joke and tell him the CIA is looking for him and he hides under a nearby table. He's one of the many jokers of our messed up crew. And a person leaves a chapter like that so people will keep reading! HA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA!**

**Myra the Sark: Oh you have no idea.**

**Interesting story, I had originally planned this to be a 10 chapter story, but we can all tell that didn't happen.**

The group rode as fast as they could. Wind hitting their faces. Only one thought on their minds:

"_Please let Big Green be ok."_

Except for Shoo, his thought was:

"_I wonder how long my tongue is compared to my foot."_

"I hope Big Green is ok?" Sonia said

"I am sure it will be fine, Mystique Sonia." Lin Chung said. Although he doubted his own words a bit.

"And Big Green is…?" Shoo asked

"The place where the rest of us live." Mr. NoHands said.

As they neared Big Green, Alpha Girl smelled something strange.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" She asked

"Smoke?" Mighty Ray asked nervously

"Oh crud…" Shen-Song said.

When they approached Big Green, they knew they were not fast enough.

Animals and Humans alike were swimming for their lives to escape the burning turtle shell building.

Many of them had burn marks on their skin/fur/feathers.

"No. We're too late." Archer Lee said sadly.

"It's official. Fang has officially lost it!" Highroller shouted.

Lin Chung spotted Commander Apetrully, Wu the Wise, The Commander of Darkness, Rosefinch, and Lady Green swimming weakly toward shore.

"Commander!" Lin Chung and the others (Even Highroller, the Zebra brothers, Bearstomp, and Chameleon Queen) ran toward them and helped them to shore.

"I know the answer but I'll ask anyway, who did this to you guys?" Kow-Loon asked

"We don't know." Lady Green said

"This guy, he just showed up and started burning Big Green, we tried our best to stop him. But he was just so…" Commander of Darkness trailed off.

"Crazy?" Sparky White offered.

"Power Hungry?" Shoo offered.

"Obsessed?" Goldeneye offered.

"Why are Highroller and his animal armies here?" Wu asked

"The guy who burned down Big Green: Burned down East Citadel, destroyed Twin Masters, and caused us all to go into… "Resistance territory" because…" Sparky Black trailed off.

"He's obsessed with Sonia." Muscle Lee finished.

"Not helping!" Sonia hissed

"I'm Shoo!" Shoo said happily.

Kow-Loon, Sonia, and Shen-Song face palmed. When they removed their hands, it was revealed their foreheads had a tiny red spot where their hands were.

"Ok, that explains a few things. But why burn down Big Green?" Rosefinch asked

"You wanna take this one, or do you want me to embarrass you even more?" Mighty Ray asked

"Since I didn't except, and his "Gift" he said I would pay. I guess he meant this." Sonia said

"Not true. This is only the beginning." Fangs voice said from thin-air.

"What do you mean?" Commander Apetrully asked nervously.

Just as he said that, Big Green...Exploded. Sending everyone back a good distance.

"Really? Just Really? You already almost got me killed today, threatened me, disturbed me on many levels, and burned Big Green! What do you want from me?" Sonia cried

"Either your heart… or your head." Fang said darkly.

"Wow. It's basically a Lose-Lose for me." Sonia said dryly.

Then, soldiers ambushed all of Big Green's warriors and locked them in cages.

The big group, minus Commander Apetrully, put up a big fight.

"Sonia, I got to thinking, and I think I have a plan that could by the others some time." Shen-Song said

"What's the plan?" Sonia asked while Yaksha threw some soldiers out of sight.

"Fang is after his biggest threats to his life. Me and You. So, I figured we would distract Fang and buy the others time to escape." Shen-Song asked

"And is this fails?" Sonia asked

"You could contribute a bit here." Shen-Song said

Lin Chung, who was fighting off some oafish soldiers nearby, heard every word and couldn't let this happened.

"Sonia, I can't let you do this!" Lin Chung said

"I'm gonna go help Commander Apetrully in hiding." Shen-Song dashed away.

"Why not? We would be helping you." Sonia said

"I care about you too much to let you do this." Lin Chung said. Sonia blushed.

"I care about you too. This is why I have to do this. I'm not taking "No" for an answer." Sonia said

Lin Chung sighed in defeat.

"I'll let the others know what you two are doing." Lin Chung said.

Sonia hugged him.

"You'll see me again, I promise." Sonia said as she and Shen-Song ran off in another direction.

Lin Chung frowned but kept fighting until:

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Lady Green cried.

Lin Chung fired some bamboo shoots at the guard holding Lady Green.

Although, it was not a good idea.

The whisper voice soldier but a thick piece of cloth over Lin Chung's mouth and nose. Suffocating him. He passed out. Many other soldiers did the same to the other fighting warriors. Except for Commander Apetrully who fainted at the site of his warriors falling.

They were all put in cages along with the other warriors and sent them on their way to the Dragon Kingdom

With Sonia and Shen-Song…

Sonia was a bit shaken up about Lin Chung saying that he cared for her. She had cared for him too.

"Sonia, are you ok? You've been pretty quiet." Shen-Song said

"Just… thinking." Sonia asked

"About who?" Shen-Song asked teasingly since he already knew the answer.

"It's none of your business." Sonia snapped

Then, soldiers surrounded them and pointed swords made of pure fire right at them.

"So how's that master plan coming along?"Sonia asked

"I probably could have thought it out more." Shen-Song admitted sheepishly.

"Fire!" Fang's voice came from nowhere.

A dart punctured Sonia's arm. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sonia! Yaksha, we have to-"Shen-Song stopped as he saw that Yaksha was also hit with a dart.

"Ah crud." Shen-Song was knocked out with a dart.

Fang appeared behind them

"What should we do with them, Master Fang?"The whisper voice soldier asked

"Take Shen-Song and this Yaksha creature and throw them in the dungeon. Tie the others up in chains atop my palace so they can watch Mystique Sonia burning." Fang answered.

The whisper voice soldier nodded to the other soldiers and they dragged Yaksha and Shen-Song away. Fang stayed back with Sonia and looked at her longingly.

The soldier watched as Fang kneeled down beside her, caressed her face, and kissed her.

The whisper voice soldier soon became fearful.

"_Fang is losing whatever little sanity he has left. I need to help the warriors of Big Green and East Citadel… but I'm still not sure if it's worth my life." _The soldier thought as he turned his back to his master.

Just as he did, Fang grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled the soldier close.

"Prepare Sonia to be burned at the stake!" The soldier could see the crazed look in Fang's eyes.

Fang released him as another soldier through Sonia into a cage.

"_It's official, he lost it!"_ The soldier thought.

For what man would knock a girl out, kiss her, then sentence her to death.

**The Final Battle Begins next chapter.**


	12. The Final Battle Part 1

**To:**

**Iceshadow911247: That's impressive. Well, the fourth line in the chapter was a Shoo moment, and he is funny in a crazy sort of way. I think Fang would have to have Sanity to lose it. And yes. Yes I am. You laughed during a dark chapter like that? What the cheese is up with you?**

**Ice wolf: It's cool. And as for the sequel… I want to do a sequel, but I don't think it will be possible. But, I'm certain that you'll love the ending. Believe me, I want to do a sequel, but I already know how everything is gonna end, so It's just not possible. I'm sorry, but I'm touched that you like this story so much. Once again, deeply sorry.**

**Cat Anykay: Oh you have no idea. I'm glad I can keep you somewhat guessing.**

**Guest: Shen-Song's position in royalty. I already planned two. And I forgot all about that to be honest.**

**T-FighterX9: I like the second idea. I think I can incorporate it into the next chapter. So, have fun on Vacation!**

**If any of you thought the last chapter was dark, which I admit it was, I'm hoping this one seems a bit darker.**

The Dragon Kingdom was once a beautiful place.

Greenest grass anyone has ever seen, the sky a brilliant blue, clouds like cotton, the ponds and lakes were like pools of sapphire, and the best part was, humans and dragons lived in harmony. The adults would work with the dragon's assistance, baby dragons and the children of the kingdom would play together in the valley, and people would ride on the dragons back and the dragons would entertain them at the end of the day with Fireworks.

This was no longer the case.

The green grass, blue sky, with cotton like clouds were replaced with an ashy landscape, red sky with no clouds but an everlasting smoke smell. The ponds were dried up and the lakes were used as bathing pools for the dragons. Dragons, under a spell that Fang cast on them, used the humans as slaves. The humans worked hard all day and sleep very little at night. They only got one meal a day. And the children, once they were ten, were forced to work in the factory until they were twenty-five.

First Squad (minus Sonia), Second Squad, Commander Apetrully, Shoo, Highroller, and the Zebra Brothers frowned at the scene below them.

"This doesn't look good." Alpha Girl commented.

"I'm having trouble putting a positive spin on this." Commander Apetrully said

"You're telling me, I'm losing to a stinking egg!" Shoo shouted angrily as he threw his cards, which he seemed to get out of thin air, in front of a Dragon egg.

Everyone else, who like Shoo was tied to the upper palace by chain connected to their hands and feet, glared at the man.

"If I could move my arm, I would slap you right know." Kow-Loon said

"I'll do you one better, when Fangy lets us free, I'll slap myself!" Shoo said happily

Everyone else groaned.

"I hope Mystique Sonia and Shen-Song are ok." Alpha Girl muttered.

"I'm sure they're fine." Lin Chung reassured her.

"I'm not entirely sure how safe Shen-Song and Yaksha are, but isn't that Sonia down there being tied to a wooden pole?" Highroller asked

Everyone glanced down to see Mystique Sonia, without Yaksha, trying her best to put up a struggle, but was easily tied to the pole. Soldiers started to pile logs and sticks around the base of the pole.

"Awe crud. This can't be good." Mighty Ray said

"Enjoying the view?" Fang's voice came from behind them. He walked out in front of them with the whisper voice soldier following behind him.

"I will enjoy kicking your but when we get out of these stupid chains!" Archer Lee shouted

"Guard the tower." With that, Fang left with the whisper voice soldier, who looked at the group with an apologetic expression.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon…

Yaksha and Shen-Song were tied together by chains and put in the darkest, scariest part dungeon.

"Yaksha, I got to tell ya man, this just plain sucks!" Shen-Song said. Yaksha nodded.

"I just wish I could do something! Anything!" As Shen-Song's anger began to rise, the metal started to become very, very hot. Yaksha winced.

"Did I just do something painful?" Shen-Song asked in concern. Yaksha nodded.

"What you just did, was the harnessing of your powers." A male voice said

Then, a pale blue, inch tall, see through figure appeared in front of Yaksha and Shen-Song. Their eyes widened. The man bared resemblance to Shen-Song

"You see the creepy but kind of cool man in front of us too Yaksha?" Shen-Song asked. Yaksha nodded. "Good. I thought I was turning into Shoo." Shen-Song sighed in relief.

"Shen-Song, you are a strong, powerful, kind, and gentle young man. I should know, I was just like you when I was your age." The man smiled. Shen-Song's eyes lit up.

"Shen-Wu? Dad?" Shen-Song asked happily.

"You are ready to defeat my brother." Shen-Wu said happily.

"But how do we get out without me hurting Yaksha?" Shen-Song asked

"Just imagine the chains melting around you. You should be resistant to fire." Shen-Wu said

Shen-Song did as he was told, and the chains turned into liquid metal around him.

"OK, that was pretty cool! But how can we save our friends?" Shen-Song asked as Yaksha hopped on his head.

"I believe he should know the answer." Shen-Wu pointed to a window and disappeared.

"A dragon? I mean that would be helpful but-"Shen-Song started as he noticed the daze look faded from the Dragon's eyes.

"We are ready to serve you, you're majesty!" A group of voices rang in Shen-Song's head

"Um… who are you guys?" Shen-Song wondered out loud causing Yaksha to look at him in confusion.

"We are the Dragons of the Dragon Kingdom! We have been waiting for your return; your mere gaze set us free from Fang's wicked spell." The dragons said in unison

"Shen-Song like being Dragon King!" Shen-Song rubbed his hand together in glee.

"We're happy you like being Dragon King!" The dragon's said in unison

"Do you guys always talk in unison?" Shen-Song asked.

"No." The dragons said

"Just bust us out of here." Shen-Song said

With Lady Green, Rosefinch, Commander of Darkness, and Wu the Wise…

"What is that guy going to get out of tying Sonia to a wooden pole?" Commander of Darkness asked.

The little group of heroes were in a cage so close to the wooden pole, Sonia could hear every word.

"Pleasure." Sonia said tiredly.

"Come again?" Wu asked

"He's crazy about me." Sonia explained tiredly.

"I think he's just plain crazy." Lady Green remarked.

"Don't worry Sonia, I'm certain First and Second Squad are doing what they can to save you." Rosefinch said in a reassuring voice

3 burly soldiers walked up onto the platform. Fang followed them onto the stage; he held a torch in one hand.

"Citizens of The Dragon Empire, today we witness one of the most cruel and unforgiving human beings to ever graze hidden kingdom, to be burned at the stake." Fang started

"You're burning yourself." Sonia commented tiredly.

A laugh went through the audience. Fang growled and the audience stopped. Fang approached Sonia.

"The time has come Mystique Sonia, you stand on the brink of the abscise. But I can prevent any dark burning fire to hurt such a delicate and beautiful flower like you…" Fang whispered in Sonia ear and smiled deviously.

The group in the cage heard every word.

"I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth." Wu muttered to the group. They all nodded while frowning in disgust.

"Choose me…" Fang smiled the most seductive smile he could muster, which made Sonia throw up a bit in her mouth. "Or the fire." Fang glared.

The group in the cage was about to blow chunks when Sonia mustered up all her energy and spit in Fang's eyes.

This caused her, the group in the cage, and the entire crowd to laugh hysterically.

"Always leave them laughing." Fang said darkly before throwing the torch on to the pile of wood at Sonia's feet.

The group in the cage jumped back at the intensity of the flames.

"NO!" The group in the cage cried.

**Part 1, complete.**


	13. The Final Battle Part 2

**To:**

**Iceshadow911247: Yeah, this story had a lot of Hunchback references. Probably cause I watched the movie before reading this. It's cool, I laughed at some of the situations. Shoo's one of my favorite characters to. Probably one of my best OC's yet. That comeback was my favorite part of that chapter. Just because of the burning effect of it all. (She says as she realizes that she made a really corny joke). Fire is a good element for stories.**

**Ice wolf: I think you'll like the ending. And one of the reason's I couldn't do a sequel was because I couldn't come up with an idea. I think I'll be able to do a sequel. I'll give more details about at the end of the final chapter. Thanks for the idea!**

**Cat Anykay: I was debating the tongue thing, but decided against it. I'm trying to figure out why I like him so much too.**

**T-FighterX9: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Now, for the epic climax!**

Sonia tried to use her tongue to put out the flames, but she was so tired, she gave up after only a minute and resorted to trying and breaking the bonds that held her to the pole.

She started to cough and wheeze due to the smoke and so did the little group in the cage.

"Mystique Sonia *cough* *cough* hang in there!" Commander of Darkness shouted to her.

"Can some *cough* *wheeze* one slap him for me?" Sonia shouted back.

Just as Rosefinch was about to do so, she saw the keys to the cage, and possibly all the other cages, hanging from the guard standing in front of the cage.

"Sonia *cough-cough* where's Yaksha?" Rosefinch shouted

"I *cough-cough-cough* don't *wheeze-cough* know! He wasn't *cough-wheeze-cough* with me when I woke up." Sonia shouted

"Is the little air girl trying to save her friend?" Fang asked with a fake pouty voice. "Forget About It! Nothing will save you or Sonia now!" Fang laughed evilly.

Rosefinch and Lady Green exchanged glances. They knew he was right, but they wouldn't let this psycho win. Woo's eyes light up.

"Lady Green, they forgot to take your lances **(A/N: I don't know what they are really, so I'm going with this.)** We need something to distract the guards and Fang, and you can take the keys from that guard." Woo whispered.

"Oh no! Something better come fast! Sonia's about to lose consciousness and it's all downhill after that." Rose finch whispered-shouted

"Like what? It's not like the perfect distraction is going to fly down from the sky and land on the stage!" Commander of Darkness whispered-shouted.

"What the heck is that?" A woman in the crowd shouted.

"The dragon's, they're circling the palace!" A man shouted

"One's flying down from the sky! And it's carrying Shen-Song!" A woman shouted

Sure enough; Shen-Song, riding a gold and ruby red dragon, came flying down and landed perfectly on stage. The dragon used its tail and smacked most of the guards away. Except the ones with the keys.

"Your rain of anarchy on this land is at end Fang, surrender now, and I might let you live." Shen-Song said. The group noticed that Yaksha was on his head.

"Yaksha! Shen-Song" Sonia shouted tiredly and weakly. Glee dripping from her voice.

"Ok… I stand corrected." Commander of Darkness admitted.

"Lady Green, now!" Rosefinch and Woo hissed at her.

Just as Yaksha untied Sonia and Shen-Song pulled her onto the dragon and flew up toward the top of the palace, Lady Green used her lances to pick up the guard that held the keys and Rosefinch grabbed the keys and Lady Green chucked him away.

The entire Kingdom was in complete and utter chaos. The group ran out of the cage

"There's only one key, it should unlock all the cages. Here-"Rosefinch handed Commander of Darkness the keys. "You go unlock all the cages you can. Lady Green, Woo, and I will see if we can't convince the kingdom to attack Fang's soldiers." Rosefinch explained. Commander of Darkness nodded and began to unlock the cages.

"Woo and I will see if we can't find some ways of the citizens of this Kingdom to defend them. You rally the people!" Lady Green said handing her a light torch.

"You'll know what do to!" Woo called.

Rosefinch surveyed the people, who were all in a panic. But she knew that they would rally against the soldiers at the first chance. She took a deep breath, climbed to the top of the cage, and took a deep breath.

"Citizens of the Dragon Empire, listen to me!" This got everyone's attention. "Fang has been oppressing you all for far too long! Know, the true king, Shen-Song, needs you more than ever! Don't let Fang or his armies enter the palace! Defend your kingdom!" Rosefinch shouted.

The people of the Dragon Kingdom grabbed anything they could use for a weapon, the more masculine and brave ones just ran up to random soldiers and punched them until they were knocked out, and charged at the soldiers. Fang somehow managed to slip away from the fight.

"Rosefinch!" Woo tossed her two knifes.

"Fang's heading for the palace!" Commander of Darkness shouted to her.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Rosefinch shouted as she ran toward Fang.

She threw a knife and it barely missed his head.

"Don't move! Or you'll regret it." Rosefinch said

"What could you possibly do to me?" Fang asked teasingly. Rosefinch noticed the crazed look in his eye.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends." Rosefinch said.

"So be it." Fang conjured up two knifes of his own. He and Rosefinch began to battle.

With Shen-Song…

Sonia was still pretty weak. So weak, she had some trouble moving. But Yaksha was ready to help.

"So where'd you get the dragon?" Sonia asked weakly

"Turns out I can talk to dragons telepathically." Shen-Song explained

"And you convinced them to help you." Sonia said

"It's good to be the king." Shen-Song landed the dragon on top of the palace

"Sonia, you're ok!" First Squad, Second Squad, Commander Apetrully, Highroller, the Zebra Brothers, and Shoo shouted happily.

"Just barely." Sonia said weakly.

"Let's see if I can't get you guys down." Shen-Song's hands began to glow a gold color as did the chains. Soon, in a puff of gold smoke, everyone was safe on the ground.

"How did you do that?" Muscle Lee asked in awe.

"It's good to be the king." Shen-Song said

"Sonia, are you ok?" Lin Chung asked as he helped her off the dragon.

"I can barely move, my lungs are filled with smoke and ash, and I'm probably mentally scared for life. But other than that, I'm fine." Sonia and Lin Chung smiled at each other.

"But we all might not be for long. Look!" Mighty Ray pointed toward the ground. Everyone joined him and followed his gaze.

Despite the people of the kingdom and the heroes of Big Green's effort, Fang's soldiers were quickly approaching the palace. And the battle between Rosefinch and Fang wasn't going very well. Fang was smiling like a maniac and Rosefinch was looking extremely tired and had various cuts all over her.

"If Fang and his soldiers enter the palace, it's all over for us." Commander Apetrully said fearfully

"I got an idea," He turned to Second Squad, Highroller, the Zebra Brothers, and Commander Apetrully. "Would you guys be fine dropping some bricks on them?" Shen-Song asked

In answer, they all grab some bricks and drop them onto soldiers, making sure not to hit Rosefinch.

"Perfect! First Squad, you might need these." Shen-Song conjured up Jumpy's Jump Rope and Carrot Grenades, Lin Chung's bamboo sniper (fully loaded) and some banana's for Mighty Ray.

"Thanks… I guess." Mighty Ray said dryly.

"Yaksha, take Sonia and find her a peaceful place for her to rest. She's going to need it." Yaksha nodded and carried Sonia off.

"Shoo-"Shen-Song started

"What do you want me to so?" Shoo asked happily

"Stand over there and don't do anything crazy or stupid!" Shen-Song shouted

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Alpha Girl asked

"You'll see, just when I give you the signal, get away from the ledge as fast as you can and make sure Shoo doesn't come anywhere near me." Shen-Song ran to the other side of the room.

"What am I suppose to do again?" Shoo asked happily with a smile on his face.

The group exchanged surprised glances

"Go help Yaksha protect Mystique Sonia" Kow-Loon offered.

"Got it!" Shoo ran off to catch up with Yaksha.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Mr. NoHands asked

"What harm could he do?" Kow-Loon asked as he chucked a brick at a guard that was starting to climb a ladder up the palace.

"I'm not going to answer." Archer Lee said

"Ok guys, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Shen-Song shouted.

They managed to duck out of the way as a water fall of lava and fire was sent down the palace wall. Jumpy's gaze shifted from the lava to Shen-Song, who conjured up this.

"Craziest… Day of… Jumpy's… Life." Jumpy said

"Truer words have never been spoken." Goldeneye said

Meanwhile, with Rosefinch…

Rosefinch was becoming more tired by the minute.

"Give it up, you can't win." Fang taunted her.

"I'll never give up!" Rosefinch said

"So be it." Fang smiled wickedly.

"ROSEFINCH! LOOK OUT!" Lady Green, Woo, and Commander of the Darkness shouted.

Rosefinch and Fang glanced up to see the lava and fire waterfall heading straight for them.

Rosefinch jumped toward her friends while Fang jumped toward the palace. He used this opportunity to sneak into the palace.

"This is not going in a good direction." Woo said

"It's up to First and Second Squad now." Rosefinch and Lady Green said in unison.

"They'll have to put aside their differences and work together." Commander of Darkness said.

His words sunk in to them

"We're doomed!" They all said in unison.

With Fang…

Fang growled.

"I will kill that beautiful girl if it's the last thing I do." Fang snarled

"Master Fang, what's going on? It's complete chaos out there!" The whisper voice soldier asked. He stood firmly in front of the stairs to the tower.

"None of your business!" Fang conjured a sword. "Now, let me through you idiot!" Fang hissed as he shoved the soldier out of the way.

It was then and there, that the whisper voice soldier decided he had enough.

He stuck his staff out to block Fang's path. Fang's eyes widened.

"What is the meaning of this?"Fang asked

"I will not allow you to harm another innocent human or animal." The soldier stood in front of Fang firmly.

"Let me pass or you'll regret it!" Fang shouted angrily.

"No. You shall not pass!" **(A/N: LOL! Lord of the Rings reference.)**

"LET ME PASS!"Fang roared

"NEVER! I WOULD RATHER DIE!" The whisper voice soldier shouted

Whatever sanity Fang had left was gone at that moment.

He grabbed the knife hanging from the soldiers belt, grabbed the soldier's arm with an iron grip, twisted him around, slammed him to the ground, and stabbed the knife into his neck. Ten times.

The soldier… was dead.

Fang tossed the corpse aside and stomped up the stairs to the tower.

"Time to end this." Fang snarled.

With Shen-Song…

After Shen-Song sent the waterfall of lava and fire down the side of the palace, they all went to Find Yaksha, Shoo, and Sonia. Luckily she was in the staircase room, lying on some blankets.

"How are you feeling?" Lin Chung asked

"Better, but not by much." Sonia smiled at him.

"We should probably go back and defend the palace wall, just in case." Highroller said said

"Good idea. Zebra's front and center!" Shoo shouted

"Yes Sir!" The brothers said in unison

"Are you ready for adventure?" The zebra's nodded. "Are you ready for danger?" The zebras smiled and nodded. "Are you ready for death?" Shoo asked happily. The zebra's eyes widened and they frowned

"Can you repeat the question?" Sparky Black asked

"And possible consider taking someone else?" Sparky White asked

"Let's go!" Shoo dragged them onto a dragon and took off.

"Bless those poor souls." Alpha Girl said as she, the rest of Second Squad, First Squad (minus Sonia and Yaksha), Highroller, and Commander Apetrully went back to defending the palace.

Yaksha and Shen-Song became so preoccupied with helping Sonia breathe in fresh air, they didn't notice Fang sneak up the stairs. Fang smiled evilly

"_Time to end this problem, where it all began."_ Fang thought as he raised a the knife high above his head.

Lin Chung got a sudden chill, and he turned to see Fang behind Shen-Song, holding a knife (covered in blood) high above his head.

"SHEN-SONG, LOOK OUT!" Lin Chung shouted. Shen-Song, Yaksha, and Sonia looked up to see Fang.

Shen-Song fired a golden fire blast sending Fang back.

"Yaksha, get Sonia out of here!" Shen-Song shouted as he continued to blast his Uncle.

Yaksha and Sonia ran toward the others.

"It's time we end this, Fang." Shen-Songs hands turned into fire.

"I couldn't agree more." Fang's hands began to glow as he blasted Shen-Song into the room where everyone else was.

"As for your friends…" Lin Chung, Sonia, Yaksha, Jumpy, Highroller, Goldeneye, and Commander heard this and ducked as Fang blasted the others.

They went falling over the side of the palace.

"Oh no!" Goldeneye shouted as everyone ran to look over the side.

Thankfully, everyone was holding on to some gargoyles.

Mighty Ray, Mr. NoHands and Alpha Girl on one and Muscle Lee, Archer Lee, and Kow-Loon on another.

Everyone who was still on top of the palace sighed in relief.

"Hold on!" Commander and Goldeneye tried to pull them up.

"Sonia! We have to get out of here! Now!" Shen-Song shouted to her.

Sonia looked to Lin Chung.

"Go. We'll be ok." Lin Chung reassured her. She nodded and ran over to Shen-Song.

Then, Jumpy, Highroller, and Lin Chung began to glow black and float.

"What's going on?" Highroller shouted

"Let's see how you all enjoy some fire!" Fang shouted as he slammed them into a nearby beam and the surrounded them with fire.

"Once again… Craziest… Day of… Jumpy's… life." Jumpy said

"Word." Highroller agreed.

Meanwhile, with Shoo…

"This. Is. Awesome!" Sparky Black shouted as fired some stink bombs at the last remaining soldiers.

"This is one of the best… and probably the weirdest day of my life!" Sparky White shouted

"I'm just glad that she hasn't shaken us off yet." Shoo said.

The dragon rolled its eyes and flung them toward the palace.

Luckily, Shoo grabbed onto Kow-Loon's foot and the Zebra Brother's grabbed onto Shoo.

"You guys lasted longer than I expected." Kow-Loon said

"Thanks!" Shoo said happily.

Shen-Song, Sonia, and Yaksha were about to start climbing down the palace wall, when Fang blasted Sonia, sending her to the floor, with a hard thud.

"Now, we end this. The way it should've ended… 12 YEARS AGO!" With that, Fang shoved Shen-Song off the side of the palace. Shen-Song grabbed onto Fang's robe and pulled him down with him.

"SHEN-SONG!" Everyone shouted.

Sonia glanced at the 2 humans and Jumpy trapped behind the fire.

"Yaksha get them out of there!" Yaksha nodded and went to go help them. Sonia ran over to the edge of the palace and grabbed Shen-Song and tried to pull him up, but with Fang trying to pull the boy down, it was pretty hard.

"Hang on… Hang on… I've almost got you…" Sonia said softly to Shen-Song.

Fang spotted a gargoyle nearby and grabbed onto it.

"We need to help them." Alpha Girl shouted

"How?" Mr. NoHands asked

Fang was able to climb onto the gargoyle and stand up. He cackled evilly.

"Sonia, look out!" Sparky White shouted. Sonia turned to find Fang standing 10 inches away from her with a sword raised his above his head.

"Let us see what your head looks like, on my mantel!" Fang shouted evilly.

Lin Chung, who had escaped the fire along with Jumpy and Highroller, shoot to bamboo shoots at Fang. Causing Fang to lose his balance and fall. Unfortunately, he grabbed onto the gargoyle he was standing on. Lin Chung, Jumpy, and Highroller started to help Sonia pull up Shen-Song.

"Mr. NoHands-"Alpha Girl started nervously.

"Yes?" Mr. NoHands asked nervously.

"Wish me luck."Alpha Girl stated calmly.

"What?" Before Mr. NoHands could questioned further, Alpha Girl swung out and grabbed onto Shen-Song's leg.

With her greatest effort, she used her spiked mallet and smacked the gargoyle.

It began to crumble

"NO!" Fang shouted

The gargoyle broke off the palace and sent Fang falling toward the lava covered ground.

"EXCELLENT USE OF YOUR HAMMER!" Everyone told Alpha Girl in unison.

"Not to ruin this fine moment… but can someone pull us up!" Archer Lee shouted.

Jumpy went to help Commander Apetrully and Highroller helped Goldeneye.

Soon, everyone was safely on top of the palace. Yaksha pulled everyone into a big hug.

Meanwhile, on the ground…

Lady Green fought back to back with Bearstomp. The Commander of Darkness fought back to back with Chameleon Queen. Rosefinch and Woo were trying to put out some of the fire.

"I hope this is over with soon!" Lady Green shouted.

They all heard someone screaming in terror. Everyone in the entire Kingdom to see Fang falling from a top his palace into a pool of fire.

A moment of Silence passed through the crowd.

"They've done it." Woo said

"HE'S DEAD! THE EVIL FANG IS FINALLY DEAD!" The crowd roared in cheer.

Then; A figure made of lava emerged from th pool and shot straight toward the top of the palace.

"Or not" Lady Green said in fear.

A top the palace…

"It's over. It's finally over." Shen-Song sighed in relief.

Someone blasted them all back.

Everyone turned to see Fang, who was completely made of lave, hovering above them.

"You thought falling into a pool of lava would end my life? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I CAN MERGE WITH ALL LAVA AND FIRE-"Fang rambled on.

Then, something truly scary happened.

The man and woman who raised Shen-Song for twelve years, Shen-Wu, Sing-Sing, The whisper voice soldier, the deep voiced soldier, and most surprising of all Twin Masters (who were all made of lava) appeared behind Fang.

The group became more scared.

"I see you all fear me! So you should." Fang said evilly.

"Dude, you aren't the reason we're scared." Mighty Ray said fearfully.

"He's right. They are." Shoo pointed.

"What…?" Fang asked

"Now you shall feel the pain we felt, FOR COMING INTO CONTACT WITH YOU!" The figures shouted in unison.

The man and woman, Shen-Wu, and the two soldiers grabbed Fang.

Fang screamed in pain and agony as they began to drag him down.

Sing-Sing and Twin Masters turned to the now shocked group.

"We thank you for helping us bring down that monster." Sing-Sing and Twin Masters bowed in respect to them. "Your deeds will not be forgotten. Now, where were we?" Sing-Sing and Twin Master shoved Fang down to the ground.

As they did, the lava seemed to disappear. Leaving the ground looking unaffected and unharmed.

The group was still in shock. Not a single thought ran through their head.

Finally, Alpha Girl decided to break the silence.

"I don't know about you guys… but I'm going to try and erase that last part from my memory." Alpha Girl still said in shock.

**O. MY. GOD!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS 11 PAGES LONG AND IT TOOK ME 3 AND HALF HOURS TO TYPE!**

**I'M SO TIRED!**

**Unfortunately, the next chapter is the last chapter. TTT_TTT**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey Guys! So, bad news. This is *sniffle* the last chapter of The Dragon's Fire. But, there's some good news will be found at the end of this chapter.**

**Anyway to:**

**T-FighterX9: Hopefully this will cheer you up, in some way. Go to the bottom, you'll be happy.**

**Ice wolf: I'm sad to see this story almost done too, but I am happy that you liked it so much. And you'll like the ending, and do you have an account I can PM you with? That would help.**

**Iceshadow911247: Yes, longest chapter of this story! I was tired after writing this. Yeah, one key on chain= bad idea. I never understood that either, it's so stupid! Bricks, the one weapon of defense. That sounds a lot like something I would say! No joke, I'm always doing crazy and stupid stuff. That might explain why I broke my arm three times though. *Strokes invisible beard and begins to ponder stuff.* Anyway, I think I only saw one episode where First and Second Squad got along, it's crazy. I just threw in that reference on my own; I guess I just had it on the brain. Shoo just keeps me laughing to. In a story like this, you need comedy relief. Highroller will fight, once in a blue moon, but Commander Apetrully just runs' and hides. They really need to build up those characters. But you gotta admit, it's funny when Highroller gets beat up. I'm glad that you like what influences my writing. YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT! MAN UP, FANG! Oh wait… he's dead. Ok this is a true story: The first time I watched Princess and the Frog was at a slumber party with my friends, so it was really dark when we started watching the movie and by that time everyone was like; "What's gonna happen now? Tell me?" so when Dr. ****Facilier started to get dragged down to "the other side" I jumped and my elbow landed in some popcorn. It was so scary. For me, anyway. As for suggestions, I got nothing.**

**Now for the last chapter.**

Nobody knew what to do. Not the animals and humans on the ground. Orthe group on top of the palace.

The death of Fang, both of them, left everyone shocked and elated.

Nobody moved. Until:

"Did we just defeat one of the most powerful people in all of Hidden Kingdom and Dragon Kingdom History?" Shoo asked.

"Yeah"

"I think so."

"I'm never gonna be able to un-see any of this, am I?"

"Craziest Day of My Life"

"Good, I still wasn't sure what happened. In fact, I still don't know most of you people." Shoo said

"What now?" Sparky Black asked

"Hello? Is anyone up here?" Woo's voice called out from another room.

"In here!" Commander Apetrully shouted

Lady Green, Woo the Wise, Rosefinch, Commander of Darkness, and Bearstomp came running in.

"Thank goodness you're all ok!" Lady Green said

"What are you guys doing here?" Shoo asked

"You don't even know who they are." Kow-Loon said

"We came to congratulate you guys on defeating that monster." Rosefinch said

"Chameleon Queen would have been here to but… uh… she couldn't fit through the door." Commander of Darkness said. Bearstomp nodded.

"Well, all our efforts in fighting this crazy and mentally scaring war have all been proven grateful." Commander Apetrully said. Sonia noticed Bearstomp whispering to the Zebra Brothers.

"That's good! Now we can finally put this entire day to an end and all go back to Big Green." Mighty Ray said gleefully.

"Speaking of Big Green," Sparky White exchanged glances with Bearstomp and his brother. "Bearstomp, Chameleon Queen, My brother and I would like to join Big Green." Sparky White said

"What?!" Everyone from Big Green shouted

"WHAT?!" Highroller shouted

"I must be dreaming." Shoo slapped himself. "No. Not Dreaming!" Shoo shouted happily.

"Anyone in favor for shoving him off the side of the building? Anyone?" Kow-Loon asked pointing to Shoo, who was smiling clueless.

"What do you mean you want to join Big Green?" Highroller shouted

"We all realized, it feels good being the heroes for a change." Sparky Black said

"And not the bad guy." Sparky White said

"Wait, they are the only animals we have yet to made peace with." Lin Chung said

"Then that means, we've made peace with all animals." Sonia said happily.

"Sorry it had to happen the way it happened." Sparky White said

"Wait, that's what I was forgetting! I have to go to the Cliff of Dragon's Fire and become the King!" Shen-Song shouted

"But where is the Cliff?" Alpha Girl asked

"Oh, it's behind the palace." Shoo said nonchalantly. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"And you know this, how?" Goldeneye asked

"I used to live here! Yep, I was the butler. But Sing-Sing and Shen-Wu fired me because they thought I was too crazy. Hard to believe, right?" Shoo asked

"Yeah, a real shocker." Everyone dead panned.

"Well, then, let's get going." Sonia said

"You guys go on ahead, we're gonna stay here and make sure Highroller doesn't run out." Alpha Girl said

"I think Bearstomp's got it covered." Sparky Black said

Everyone turned to see Bearstomp chain Highroller to a supporting beam.

"Ok then, let's go!" Everyone, minus Highroller of course, ran out of the palace.

Cliff of Dragon's Fire…

"Wow. That is one huge cliff." Muscle Lee commented

"And it's on fire. I can see how it gets its name." Mr. NoHands commented

"So… how does this work exactly?" Shen-Song asked

"You basically walk up there, say your name, and then you're king." Shoo explained

"That seems pretty easy." Sonia said

"Fang didn't become King by just killing Shen-Wu and Sing-Sing. We have a system here you know." Shoo explained

"Before I do this…" Shen-Song started

"Everything ok, Shen-Song?" Lin Chung asked

"Yeah, it just… If I never met any of you, I probably would have never been able to do this. Heck, if we never met Shoo, who knows what would have happened?" Shen-Song said happily

"You would've been eaten by the shadow demons that haunt the tunnel." Shoo said calmly. Sonia, Kow-Loon, Sparky Black, and Sparky White's eyes widened at the new information.

"Anyone for throwing him off the cliff?" Kow-Loon asked

"That's why; you all are free to come back. Invite or no invite." With that, Shen-Song took a deep breath and began to walk toward the edge of the cliff.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Sonia whispered to Lin Chung

"What?" Lin Chung whispered back

"That we just meet Shen-Song yesterday. That all of this started because I saw Shen-Song fall off a cliff, running for his life." Sonia whispered

"It is amazing." Lin Chung admitted

"And that yesterday, you didn't know I've been wanting to this for a long time." Sonia kissed him. Then grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was surprised, but very happy.

Shen-Song took one last deep breath as he approached the edge of the cliff. The wind, which seemed to come out of nowhere, picked up and Shen-Song seemed to glow.

"Shen-Song." He declared.

Then, Shen-Song seemed to be lifted into the air. The same dragon that saved him in the caves seemed to appear again and surround him.

Just as quickly as it started, it ended just as quick, but there was a difference in Shen-Song.

He now wore gold tunic, ruby red pants, amber boots, and a gold crown with a single ruby in the center of the crown.

"Guys?" Shen-Song said

"Yeah…?" Everyone, who could speak human, asked

"I'm the Dragon King." Shen-Song said

Yes, finally, after a long 12 years, all was right in The Dragon Kingdom.

**The End.**

**Ok, a few notes.**

**First: I would like to thank you all who reviewed, favorite and follow this story. I would like you to review and tell me who was your favorite character in this story, what was your favorite part, and just you're all around opinion.**

**Second: I will be doing a sequel, but, I will not publish it until the end of September or The start of October because, I need to update my other stories and I need to plan out the story. But don't worry; I'll publish a preview of it in a few weeks.**

**Third: I would like to Thank T-FighterX9 for giving me the idea for the story, it was one of my favorite story's to write.**

**With that this story is now…**

…

…

…

**Complete**


End file.
